Hearts Unfold
by A Forbidden Love
Summary: With Francis away at college, there is nothing stopping Mary Stuart from falling for Sebastian Poitiers-Valois, the Head of French Royal Security and her guard detail. But a terrorist threat on France threatens the newfound love the Queen and first prince have found. Modern Day. AU. Maybe OOC. Based off of the Role Play between Fate and Marie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1: Attempts, and Confusion

**Chapter 1: Attempts, and Confusion**

Bash wiped his sweaty palms on his doublet, took a steadying breath and raised a fisted hand to the large door. He stopped just before knocking. He already knocked. Yet, he hadn't seen her anywhere on the castle grounds so maybe she just didn't hear him. She was a queen, so no way she was sleeping at this hour. Or was she? No, perhaps she didn't hear him. Perhaps he should knock again - no, perhaps not.

Bash let out a frustrated breath and swore quietly to himself. Why was it so nerve-racking to ask someone out on a date? Or was it so hard because it was Mary whose attentions he was seeking?

Mary made her way to the door, opening it and pausing when she saw Bash standing there. "Bash, is something the matter?" She asked, taking a step aside should he wish to enter her room. She tilted her head to the side, curious as to why he seemed so, nervous was it? She placed her arms in front of her, neatly folding her hands before her as she waited to see what was going on. She had heard the knocking, but been occupied at the moment.

"I apologize for taking so long to answer, I was writing a letter." She clarified to him, letting him know she hadn't been ignoring him.

"Don't worry, its fine." He smiled slightly, but with his nerves it faded quickly. He watched her step aside to let him enter - he eyed what he saw of Mary's room but decided against it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been in her room, but - he was asking her on a date, man - entering didn't feel appropriate.

He licked his suddenly dry lips. He should just go for it. Just ask. _What are you doing Saturday? Let's grab a bite to eat and see a movie._ It sounded so simple in his head. And really, sure, she could not be interested and she probably wasn't interested but they were somewhat amiable with one another so maybe she wouldn't say no and he could finally stand on equal footing with her and maybe even _get_ her interested...

He opened his mouth. After three seconds he closed it, then opened it again. He let out a nervous chuckle. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. His voice wasn't coming out. He wasn't speaking. His voice box was broken, the words teetering on his tongue and refusing to stumble out. He swallowed. Fuck, _why_ did he swallow? The words, man, _the words_ \- swallowed with the lump in his throat, his throat so suddenly dry now that it'd be impossible to get them back, and - was she wearing the black and white blouse her mother sent last Christmas? Was it just him or did it accentuate her curves rather nicely? - _The fuck_ was he thinking _now_ and at a time like this? He had zero point three seconds to get his shit together.

"Your Grace," he cleared his throat a bit. "How are you feeling?"

Mission accomplished, he spoke. But, come on, man - _how are you feeling_? That was definitely not what he rehearsed.

Mary found a hand rising to cover her mouth, a soft chuckle escaping past her lips as she saw the evidence of nerves written all about him. "Bash, I'm feeling fine. Are you feeling alright? You seem, nervous." She said, noting how he didn't enter, or make to enter her room. But he had come in before, was there something keeping him from coming in this time? She shook her head, unsure of what to think of this presently.

She found herself lowering her hand to her side, tilting her head as she looked at him again. Something was definitely off about him, and she suddenly wondered if she was the cause of his nervousness at present. "Bash, why don't you come in and sit down? You look like you could use it." She said, reaching out and placing a soft hand upon his shoulder.

Sure things were good between the two of them, and yet she suddenly wondered if something had occurred to make him lose his speech for that moment in time, was there something seriously bothering him. She shook the thought away, her eyes drifting to his lips and stopping there for a moment. She blinked, _not now Mary_ , you must be the queen your mother expects you to be. Not proper behavior for a woman in your standing. She shook the thoughts away and focused her gaze upon his eyes once more.

"Please, I insist you come in and have a seat."

Bash was wearing his standard - black T shirt that cut at his biceps. Black slacks. He called it his, formal attire, as he wore it only when within the castle grounds and only when he was on duty.

It occurred to him suddenly that if he we're trying to ask the young queen out on a date, perhaps he should have worn something that didn't remind them both that he was her security detail (guardian and knight sounded way too sixteenth century), however, he quickly dismissed the thought when he suddenly felt the heat of her palm premeditating through his shirt sleeve. As if instinct, he felt the muscles in his upper arm tense and - dare he say it - flex beneath her hand. Some sort of second hand nature imprinted into his male testosterone, he was sure. He kept a straight face and flattened his lips to a thin line and hoped to God Mary hadn't noticed.

"I'm fine," he said smoothly, and almost said out loud the victory cry that resounded in his head when his voice didn't waver. Or change pitch. "I..." He forgot the words had escaped him already. "The King told me that you passed those school try outs you were telling me about. Congratulations."

Mary felt herself smile, having felt the flexing of his muscles beneath her hand. "Well if you're so fine, then why don't we go someplace else?" She asked, looking towards the small bag upon her desk that she carried when she went places. She blinked some, hearing what he said about her try outs and she nodded her head.

"Thank you, it wasn't what I thought it would be." She said, lowering her arm down to her side as she smiled a bit. She wasn't sure what it was that was going on, but she could tell that through his flexing he had seemed somewhat excited about it. She kept the smile in place though, knowing that things weren't that bad between the two of them.

She moved towards her desk, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder as she slid her feet into the small ballet flats next to her desk. She grabbed her long coat, throwing it over her shoulders as she walked back over to him. "So, shall we?" She asked him, offering that sweet smile towards him.

Bash blinked twice, then nodded. "Of course. Let me get my coat." He stepped away from her door, and turned without a word, heading down the steps and turning a corner towards his own room. Never mind the irregular beats of his heart or buzz in his nerve endings by the smile she'd given him.

Damn it. It was poor timing, attempting to ask her out when she was wanting to run errands. Or maybe the poor timing was the fact that he froze up and emptied his damn head.

At least he was going to be able to spend a few hours in her company and away from prying eyes. Maybe he would still have a chance this way. But, man, how unprofessional was it to mix business with pleasure?

If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his professionalism. The fact that at twenty two - freshly turned, if he may say - he was head of the security detail for King Henry - not omitting the fact that this title had been given to him when he was nineteen - and also the guardian - no, security detail - of the queen of Scotland, spoke volumes. Modesty be damned, Bash thought he did one hell of a job. And a good majority of that was due to his professionalism. It was a trait given (for better or for worse) directly from the king himself.

But, to mix business and pleasure with _Mary?_ \- Bash didn't think he'd dislike that one bit.

Man, sometimes being the very best at what you did, really blowed.

He laced up, attaching his gun holster to the straps of his suspenders, and attached one hunting knife, then one utility. On his utility belt he placed a second gun - also concealed carry (being head of security for the king of a country was a special circumstance which gave him a license to kill, regardless his young age) - and placed a stun gun and can of mace in their prospective holders (he'd give them to Mary as an extra precautionary measure, just in case the need may arise). He grabbed his long coat, black and suede, with what felt like (to him) a hundred buttons and with an added tying belt around the waist, his black leather gloves (a trademark), and finished the ensemble by wrapping his grey and black, two toned acrylic scarf around his neck. He grabbed his car keys off his desk as he left his room and with long, purposeful strides met Mary quickly near the foyer.

His eyes quickly took her in - from the warm glow on her porcelain skin and ebony hair, to the small frame of her body which beheld gentle, feminine curves now hidden by her coat.

He straightened his back and regarded her respectfully, "Are you ready, Your Grace?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Tense Car Ride

**Chapter 2: A Tense Car Ride**

Mary looked at him, was it just the way the lighting hit that scarf of his, or was there more to him then what she saw? She shook her head, nodding once as she looked him over yet again. "Yes, I'm ready." She said softly, politely in the mannerisms of a queen. Her jeans were a dark navy colored and went well with the black and white blouse her mother had sent, upon her head, looking almost neatly like a crown of roses was the black and silver plated tiara she wore amidst her curls.

She adjusted the coat she wore, that stopped just below her knees and was a rick dark velvet type fabric, before looking towards him once more. Should she dare tell him there were no errands to run? Or perhaps they could run one errand amidst the day?

Was it wise for her to do such a thing? Given the standings she was in, here in France? She didn't want to think about that now, so she smiled once more.

She tentatively placed a hand upon his arm, nodding as she started to walk outside to where his car was parked. So much seemed to have happened from the moment he walked to her room, and yet here she was hoping that this false errand day wouldn't give her away.

His eyes flickered briefly to her hand on his arm. Was it just his wishful thinking, or was she really touching on him more often than what she usually did? Not that they'd never touched each other before, and there were occasions in which she did regard him like that and at times more often than not, but - didn't she have errands? And he was her security detail. Despite how long they'd known each other, it didn't settle right with him to be regarded by her with such friendly familiarity - though Bash truly did long for it. Had it not been for the fact that he had met Mary when he was sixteen, before having her placed in his care, before...everything, he'd have even gone so far as to have insisted she call him not Bash, but Sebastian instead.

Now, though, he was glad she didn't - he was certain his full name on Mary's lips would prove to be absolutely sinful.

Furthermore, her hand had been on his arm for at least twenty seconds already, and he'd yet to remove it. Was it because he was planning on finally asking her out today? The reminder suddenly made him nervous again and he felt himself tense as his mind began stammering, stuttering, and short circuiting. Man, come on, he definitely didn't feel the heat of her hand through his warm as shit suede coat. Fuck, was he really this aware of her? Would he be able to do his job properly like this? Should he ask her out now -?

 _Stop it. Focus. Don't tense. You've got a job to do. Don't let irrelevant things get under your skin._

His head cleared, and the tension in his body rolled away as if it had never even been there. He reached a glove hand out to place over her own and remove her scorching touch - but found that he couldn't do it so soon. It hovered above her own, until they reached the black Nissan Altima. He stepped out of her hold wordlessly, gently removing her hand from his arm and holding on to it a fraction longer than necessary. He went to the back passenger door and opened it for her - it went against code for her to sit beside him up front during an assignment - and waited.

Mary watched as he opened the back passenger door, a small frown crossing her features. "Do you think, perhaps I could sit up front with you?" She asked, standing there and waiting for his response as she folded her arms in front of her. While she knew that he assumed this was his normal guard detail, she had felt different about getting out today. She watched him, the small frown still evident upon her face as she tilted her head, a few curls of hair falling over her shoulder ever so slightly.

One hand moved to start closing the door, as she waited to see how he would react to it all. She didn't feel like sitting in the back today, not much of that at least. And she hadn't even told him the reason for their adventure out today.

Her body had been acutely aware of his in that instant, and she found the flush forming upon her cheeks almost instantly. Slowly she turned her gaze away, waiting to see if he would object to her sitting in the front with him. She wanted a few moments to compose herself, and suddenly found herself wishing they were away from the grounds already. She felt the need for space from her duties quite heavily right now, and spending time with him was more than a perfect distraction. _Come on now, he isn't a mere distraction. Admit it to yourself Mary...there is more in this trip than even he knows._ She shook the thought from her mind, lifting her gaze to look back up at him once more.

Bash watched silently as she stepped into him. He felt the door sliding in his hand as the young Queen tried to shut it. Applying only the slightest bit of pressure, he resisted against her motions, always no nonsense.

He could feel the heat of her skin as her hand rested so near his own. Their skin touched barely; a small contact of her finger tips against his palm, but to Bash it were as if his whole entire being was made warm.

Originally, it was his plan to refute her, but the sudden heat in her cheeks - almost not perceptible (but he had very well trained eyes) - gave him pause. He watched Mary look away from him a moment, and then at the way her lashes fluttered and her gaze returned to his own.

It was a curious thing, the way she was staring at him. He would never admit it, even to himself, but in that moment, his guard left him completely, and man - what had they been talking about?

Bash found himself lazily roaming over her facial features - his eyes flickered up to the crown in her hair, then slid down her ebony curls before gliding back to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and her nose. His eyes settled to her lips and lingered, snapping to her eyes again before alternating between the two delicate features.

Even gazing at her, he knew that she was a perfect fit for him. How easy it would be to reach out and cup her face fully between the palms of his hands, then capture her lips with his own. Her body was molded to fit his, intended to be encompassed entirely by his own being. Bash felt so certain, and yet...

Still, man. She was beautiful.

 _And anxious,_ Bash realized as he inspected her more closely. He forced him face to remain impassive and fought his urge to frown. He scrunched his brows together as he scrutinized her. She seemed anxious about something, and though he didn't know what it was, it most certainly explained the way she'd been reacting around him.

Though he were on duty, though there were codes, he really wouldn't refute her in her troubled state. Even if having her sit beside him only made things harder on him. Still, he'd stay resolute, only willing to relent should she not.

"That's not standard protocol, Your Grace," he told her softly.

Mary shook her head, looking into his eyes directly. "I want to sit in the front, Sebastian." She said, using his full name as she moved to attempt and close the door once more. She didn't want him to treat her like a duty right now, no she wanted him to see her as equal at the present sense.

She added a bit more pressure to the door, slipping her hand on top of his as she looked at him. "I insist upon it." She said, knowing that she had never used his full name that often, and for some reason she was even more aware of him in this moment.

It was as if everything was heightened at the moment, and right now she wondered what it would feel like to have his arms around her. Would his embrace be warm? Would he let her go if she tried to move away, not that she would though. She felt everything as if it were heating up more and more, and she suddenly found her own cheeks heating up a tad bit darker in coloring. She wanted to ride in the front, be as close to him as possible.

But no, he seemed so stuck on duty and protocol, and she knew that things would either go her way or his own, and she hoped that it would be her way they went. The fact that he was so dedicated to her safety, that spoke volumes to her, and she found it a very attractive quality in him.

Bash was right. His name sounded so sinfully right when she said it.

He was growing warm, the stubborn streak he found so infuriating and endearing at the same time, rearing its head, and despite his already made up mind to allow her to sit in the front, there was a darker part of his mind that wanted to take her challenge; would she still resist if he did everything he's been longing to do since they started this tug of war?

Her hand was on his, and Bash swallowed hard. She was - touching him way more than needed, way more than what was comfortable. Way more than what was necessary to establish friendly familiarity and the unspoken hypothetical could never be so wrong. There was no way that she, for him. He could list ten reasons. He would only need one.

These revelations didn't stop his eyes from following the dark color of her cheeks, or prevent his eyes from darkening in desire - or anger, one could only know, and - he prayed she thought the latter.

Like he knew, there was only one reason he needed, a reason he would regret saying out loud but knew he needed to hear.

"For someone intended to be wed after graduation, you're very comfortable sharing the heat of your skin with those not meant to be your husband."

But his hand fell away from the door in concession, hers falling with his until he pulled his own to his side. He turned and went to the driver's side, trying to control his feelings, and a little irate that she could stir him up so terribly and so innocently.

He regretted how the words were said, as soon as he said them. Yet, he needed to establish control in their situation, lest he make more enemies than he really cared to, and did something he knew she wouldn't forgive him for, and as of that moment - he had no control at all.

He was crossing boundaries - outside of his own mind, and right now, as her security, that was a great error. A liability. A threat. Her standing so near him, the greatest threat to her safety was himself.

He'd properly apologize when they were both seated. She also needed to realize how misleading her actions could be. He unlocked the door and slid effortlessly in his seat, then waited for her to slide in the passenger door.

The words he said were harsh, and somewhat bit into her as she opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. She pulled the seatbelt on, buckling it as she stared out the windshield trying to regain her own composure.

"You're right, in a sense...but the words didn't need to be so harsh." She said simply, trying to bite back any sadness within her tone.

Mary composed herself, knowing her own voice gave way to the sadness that his words had given her. There was no way he would have thought of her in such a manner, lest she thought so now anymore. She kept her eyes on the windshield, knowing she hadn't told him where she wished to go. Did that even matter anymore? She folded her hands neatly in her lap, doing her best to find something to say to him.

It was a strange sensation coursing through her, while she was betrothed to Francis, she couldn't shake the feelings that stirred within her whenever Bash was near, whenever her flesh touched his for whatever small amount of time it was.

Sinful and stolen moments, would that be all she was able to get?

It didn't matter, she wouldn't regret what she was about to say next. She couldn't regret the way she felt, nor would she. Not at a time like this, she could call off her engagement, it was her choice. Though she knew her mother would oppose to such a thing, but she couldn't shake the feelings she had. Now was the time to let him know, perhaps those feelings weren't one-sided as she always thought them to be.

"Sebastian...Bash...whatever do I call you? I don't know, but I do know that despite my engagement to Francis...well one can't help how they feel." She started out, keeping her gaze focused on the windshield in front of her. Her hands gripping at the fabric of her coat so tight that her knuckles were going white, the tendons and muscles visible through the flesh of her hands.

She took a breath, feeling her cheeks heat up yet again despite the words of harshness he had spoken to her. "I know that telling you this, may forever impact the way things are...but I can't hide it any longer." She said, pausing only to catch her breath as she felt her own heart rate increase.

"I feel something for you, something that I don't know if it's wrong...or if it could start something between us that could make things a thousand times different." She explained, keeping her gaze out the windshield as she stopped for now, not sure what else she could possibly say that would make sense to him right now.

Bash, who had moved to start the engine, paused in his ministrations, as still as the beat of his heart. He possibly heard wrong, but it sounded as if Mary confessed feelings of attraction towards him. He probably heard wrong, implementing wishful thinking that couldn't possibly be realized. But the more she rambled, the more alarmed he became. Quite frankly, he couldn't quite grasp what she was saying. It was as if in the moment that she finished, his brain short circuited completely.

He didn't look at her, couldn't look at her. His mind was replaying all she said, but it had yet to formulate anything concrete. He was certain that his mind had never processed anything so slow before. He wasn't sure what to say or do. His body was tense, his nerve endings lit with fire.

So he focused on what he knew he could in that moment: his job. Trying carefully to reconstruct his mask of professionalism, he forced his hand to move as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Where am I taking you, Your Grace?" He placed both hands on the steering wheel - and gripped the life out of it. His jaw worked as he stared ahead, desperately trying to sort out exactly what was happening.

Mary had never been so confused in her life, perhaps she had worded it all wrong. Perhaps she should just leave the car and run back to her room to sulk about it all? She shook her head, her knuckles still gripped so tight they were white.

"The mall..." She said simply, hiding any tone of sadness or hurt from her voice. She had thought she had confessed it properly, but perhaps she had been lacking in her skills of it. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, but right now she wasn't sure what to think of it all.

Part of her wanted to scream at him, tell him that she meant every word of it. But then again, it wasn't her place to yell at him for not obliging her words or feelings. She shook the thoughts away, doing her best to try not to cry at the present moment. She didn't know what to think about it, and she wasn't sure if he was just trying to figure it out on his own. She hoped that soon enough he would find the words to say, perhaps even acknowledge it back.

Her body was tense in the seat, knuckles still white and rigid as they gripped her coat and left wrinkles in it. She didn't know how long she could keep her own emotions in check, or if she would fail to keep them in check at all. She turned her head to the passenger side window, letting her hair fall into her face and shield it from his view as she felt the singular tear roll down her cheek.

 _Foolish_. That was the only thought now running through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Mall

**Chapter 3: To the Mall**

He pulled out of the castle courtyard wordlessly, determined on his destination, grateful for his distraction. It was a half hour to the mall, not including traffic. He wondered if they would spend that time in silence; it wouldn't be unusual if they did.

She had thrown caution to the wind. Obligation out the window. She was being ballsy, and the most important question was: why towards him? Why now?

If he thought about it systematically, her behavior that day fit well with the words she was speaking. She had been touching him a lot more than usual; but that happened with her from time to time. They'd known each other for nearly three years before he had become the head of security for the castle, and it wasn't until a full five months later that she had been assigned to him, and he to her. She had once even expressed that she missed the friendship they had shared. Of course, he told her that they weren't children anymore. Aside from the occasional slip, she had never tried to cross the boundary he'd drawn.

Had something happened behind closed doors that he wasn't privy to? Something within the last twenty four hours? The last seventy two? Did she not feel safe? Was she shaken up by some unknown threat, or...?

The month. Of course. Time had flew by so quickly that he had completely forgotten the significance. For Mary, who had never expressed a deep interest to sever that professional bond between them, the only explanation for her confession that he could give was the fact that it was November - November twentieth if he were being exact. In just three days, it would have been the second year anniversary since Francis had gone off to study college in the United Kingdom somewhere. It wasn't uncommon for Mary to be a little out of sorts during this time.

She was also a woman. Her loneliness and need for Francis may have been projected on to him, the one that has been closest to her since he left. Rather than feeling used or upset by the logic, it was sobering. It was a cold shower on his body, mind, and heart, stripping away his feelings from the equation and leaving him feeling a little like an asshole. Of course, it was also disheartening. But mainly, it showed him that she was vulnerable, and could be, in front of him. More than disappointment, he took a smidget of twisted, masochistic pride in that.

At a red light, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Seeing her hiding beneath a veil of her hair, he said: "I was harsh earlier. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her knuckles still gripping onto her coat as she heard his words. "You needn't worry about it, forget what I've said as well." She said in a monotone voice, all hint of any emotion void from her speech. She had known the risk, had put herself out there and there it was rejected almost instantly through his silence.

Another tear, damn these emotions of hers going unchecked, unbridled at the present time. _Calm yourself, Mary._ She thought, not daring to raise a hand to wipe the glistening tears away, lest he find out she was in fact crying.

Everything had happened almost suddenly, with Francis being gone, and her spending so much time with Bash it was obvious why she had fallen for him. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling so strongly about him, and to be rejected was enough to send her into emotional turmoil over the whole thing. She wouldn't let him see her cry though, she didn't care about that, and she wouldn't show herself being weak in front of him. Despite her feelings to just let him know that she was crying.

With knuckles slowly relaxing, she kept her head turned away from him as she felt another traitorous tear slip down her cheek and fall onto her lap. It would stain her coat, she knew that, and yet she couldn't stop it. She knew more would come, it was undoubted that more of those traitorous tears would fall from her eyes.

Feeling both of her cheeks becoming moist with her tears, she knew the choking sounds of the sobs would eventually come. "How much further?" She asked, praying that her voice didn't sound as strained as she imagined it did.

Then it came, the small hiccup sound that always accompanied her tears. Greer, Lola, Kenna, and Aylee had known this sound all too well lately, and she feared now Bash would as well. She didn't hesitate then, bringing a hand to her face hidden behind the veil of her hair and rubbing furiously at the tears that seemed to come more frequently now.

 _Damn these tears, it was foolish to think of it anyways._

Another betraying thought coursing through her mind as she continued to rub at her face to dry the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't." Bash resumed his drive, reaching one hand out and towards her face. He didn't hesitate to wipe her left cheek, sliding his fingers through her hair to tuck a lock behind her ear. "I don't mind this. I'm his brother. It makes sense you'd react like this, given the fact that I've been with you in his stead. I don't mind you crying like this. I'm not just hear to protect you from physical danger, I'm supposed to take care of your heart, too. Until he returns to you."

Mary shook her head, feeling his hand run through her hair for a moment. "Take care of my heart? Well it would make sense...given how I know how I feel now." She said, turning her head so that she could look at him. The tear stains evident upon her cheeks, and the fact that her mascara had run down upon her cheeks as well.

"I can't lie about how I feel anymore Bash...I think I've known for quite some time now. That I don't love Francis..." She ended it there, dropping her gaze to her lap as her hands went back to clutching at her coat tightly.

His eyes widened as he saw her disheveled appearance. He tapped a small black button on his door to automatically open his glove compartment on Mary's side. He told her to take the tissues, making a right turn and then a left one as he took the entry ramp for the expressway.

Bash, his heart loud in his ears, said: "You know that isn't true. Look at the way he's made you cry."

He supposed any intelligent man would not tell the woman he had feelings for that she still loved someone else, he was sure a man in his position would have jumped at the chance to claim the girl; queue Kirk Gibson's walk off home run in the 1988 World Series - and fist pump. But even though Bash wanted Mary's words to be the truth more than anything, she held dreams of walking off into the sunset with his younger brother, Francis, and while wearing a beautiful white dress; if her dreams were that large Bash knew he wouldn't want them any other way.

However, her troubled expression made him wonder even further. Was she acting that way then, because she's been so lonely without him that she is afraid of her feelings? Did she worry that he, as Francis' brother, would be put off by her confusion?

Not likely. "Even if that were the case, I'd still fulfill my duties and guard you; your worries only mean you're human, Mary."

"A foolish girl who fell in love with the person who protects her every day." Mary said as she reached for the tissues and dabbed at her face, she leaned back in the seat, turning her gaze back out the window on her side of the vehicle. This wasn't going as she had hoped, he was all but physically throwing her in Francis' direction, something she did not want.

Her body shifted in the seat, the tissue dabbing at her face and cleaning it of any residue mascara that had dared venture onto her cheeks. For now her face was clear, though her eyes were red and slightly puffy from her crying, that couldn't be helped though.

One thing that was obvious to her, was that she wouldn't stop feeling this way about him. "How can I go into a marriage with Francis, when my heart lies with someone else...with you..." She said lightly, shaking her head as she closed her eyes and pinched just below her eyes so that she could attempt to solve the puffy bit about her eyes. She wondered if she asked him to stop the car if he would, and she only had to figure it out right now.

"Will you...stop the car at the next exit?" She asked, knowing that he would either follow her orders as it seemed, or keep on going. She wasn't sure but she needed some air right now, her chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4: Rest Stop Intensity

**Chapter 4: Rest Stop Intensity**

Even though Bash knew she was simply projecting her feelings for Francis onto him, it was hard to get his heart to slow or for the loud buzzing in his ears to soften.

He gripped the steering wheel, pointedly not saying anything as he drove passed the next exit and instead turned at the one after - it had road signs that told him there was a rest stop nearby and he could easily reach the mall from where they were by taking the streets instead.

The truck stop was located conveniently off the exit ramp, and he turned into the lot. He let the engine idle as he reached over from his seat and rifled through the glove compartment. He pulled his hand back, revealing to Mary a small blue make-up kit.

"Straight through the doors, passed the checkout, near the back to the left," he instructed. He straightened in his seat and reached his hand to his utility belt next, and pulled out the mace. He plopped the discreet can - shaped like a tube of lipstick - in her palms on top the kit. Replacing his hand to his slacks, he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave her that also. "Three waters."

He moved back in his seat then, out of her personal space and into his own, scanning the customers for tell-tale signs of threats, thoughts churning.

Mary looked at him, taking everything into her hands and putting it into her bag. She undid her seatbelt, sparing a moment to look over at him before she got out of the car. She made her way as he had told her, straight through the doors, pass the checkout, near the back to the left. She came across the bathroom and made her way inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Foolish Mary...he thinks it that you're missing Francis...why can't he see..." She whispered, pulling out the make-up kit and fixing her mascara and foundation before replacing it into the bag. She checked herself over in the mirror before walking to the door and unlocking it.

Upon exiting the bathroom she went and gathered three waters, making her way to the checkout and paying for them. She pocketed his change, and the bag they gave her holding the waters and made her way back to the car. Resolution stern upon her face as she moved to his side of the vehicle rather than her own, she stood there at his door and looked through the window at him. "Bash, join me outside please." She requested, her tone holding that edge of authority. She would prove to him that she meant her own words that she wasn't just projecting as he most likely thought.

She set the bag of waters down, as well as her own bag on the hood of the car as she waited for him. Her hands wringing together with her nerves at what she was about to do.

Recognizing the tone in her voice, Bash immediately undid his seatbelt and got the door. He hadn't seen any threats while she was paying for water, but he scanned her body alertedly, his eyes hard and face tense. Satisfied she was unharmed, he stood straighter and regarded her. "You're Grace?"

She took a breath, albeit a rather shaky one as she brought one hand up to rest on his cheek. This was bold, even for her, and yet here she was about to do what she had thought of doing for quite some time. She let her thumb slide across his cheek before she leaned upwards, boldly bringing her lips to press against his lightly. Perhaps now he would see, perhaps now he would understand her tears.

His eyes had widened slightly as her hand touched his cheek. Bash furrowed his brows, lips parting to address the young queen again, when her lips gently touched his own.

It was a light touch, her lips on his, and yet Bash felt as if he was breathing air into his lungs for the very first time. He tensed, intending to pull away, when he heard snickers from onlookers around them. From the corner of his eye, he saw one step closer, and Bash - reacting on instinct (and knowing full well the situation Mary had created for herself, and quite possibly the House of Valois) - reached out his hands and took her face within them, cupping her soft cheeks. He gathered strands of her dark, silky hair in between his fingers so as to veil her face from public eye. He pressed his lips into hers, slanting his mouth over her own in a deep, closed kiss, to further hide her face from those that might recognize her.

He was brushing his lips against hers as he spoke on her lips, "Your Grace, this wasn't very wise at all." His voice was a low rumble in his throat, blue eyes dark and reproachful. "Why are you insisting on placing the names of _both_ our houses under scrutiny?" He narrowed his eyes on her lips, his anger evident in his voice, "I don't mind your confused confessions, but this takes it steps too far. It'd be in your best interests to not act in this manner again. Do not forget that you have to share a car ride with me. Regardless of how logical your projections seem, I am not a man who likes to be teased. I am already very near my limit."

Mary locked her eyes with his own, "I'm not teasing you Bash...I feel strongly for you, strongly enough to know that my heart no longer has ties to Francis." She said, lightly against his lips as she gazed at him. Yes she knew the consequences, but she also knew that if she hid how she felt any longer she would be living a lie.

Ever so slowly, she removed her hand from his face and placed it over his before lowering his hands from her face. She gathered her bags off the hood of the car, and looked at him. "I don't wish to live a lie any longer. Surely you can understand those premises?" She questioned of him, her eyes holding nothing but the truth within them as she gazed at him. She had let this lie go on too long, that she still held out hope for Francis to return to her without another love in his heart.

"I don't wish to think ill of Francis, but he's been away so long. One can only take so much heart ache, before ones heart moves on to loving another." She said, nodding her head towards him as she felt the heat in her cheeks. When he had kissed her back it was more than she had hoped, it had sent her heart racing a mile a minute.

"And I do not wish to put you in a position you don't wish to be in, so if you'd like to forget that I've told you my heart has fallen for you...so be it." She said, walking past him.

His eyes watched her angrily. He got in the car and waited for her to join him before fully starting the car and pulling out the gas station. Driving with one hand, he used the other to reach into the bag of waters and opened one with his teeth, drinking it halfway.

"I assumed you heard the news, but it seems you did not, so I will tell you. Francis is returning to France, so I'd like to not be a mere substitute for him if that's possible. Furthermore, you have a reputation to uphold as the publically announced fiancé of the prince of France. If you truly no longer love him, congratulations, but until the matters are discussed with my father and Francis, you still have an image to uphold. There is nothing proper about you behaving like this. If you wish you be romantically involved with others, do not mix such personal matters with your professional ones and keep your pillow talk separate from your duties as a queen." He flicked his blinker and turned right, the mall up ahead.

"Your boldness not only affects your public image, but also the image of my father's house. Please keep in mind the safety measures needed to be taken when doing such things. You're Grace."

Mary bit back her words, knowing that only anger would come out if she spoke. "I see, well if that is the case. Than after we're done I wish to go straight back...and perhaps if it is too much for you, I'll speak with the king about getting someone else to be my security detail." She snapped, her words harsh and sad at the same time.

She couldn't believe him right now, how he was acting, and the words he was saying. "Furthermore, if you even thought for a split second you were a substitute for Francis, you're highly mistaken! My ladies have watched me night after night cry over this situation! Over falling in love with you!" She snapped once more, her knuckles gripping at her coat and the muscles showing through the evident paleness of her hands. She was furious, upset, and over the top emotional with all of this.

"I never wished for this Bash! Not a second goes by that I don't wish I could change how I feel! But damn it all if I must continue to live a lie!" She exclaimed, turning to look at him from where she sat. This was more than she had hoped to say, and yet the words were harsh and filled with the sadness she had kept contained all this time.

"Forget my boldness, if it bothers you that much I'll request someone else upon our return. Than you won't have to see me again, will that help you to cope with the errors I have made this day?" She said, turning her gaze away from him as she felt her body shake slightly.

"Do you really think anyone could keep you safer than myself? I'm the _head_ of the security detail, Your Grace, because there is no one else better than me. No matter where you go, even when I am not with you, the eyes that follow you, the driver that escorts you, the hands that keep you from tripping over your feet - _all_ of that is me, and has been me, and _will continue_ to be me. Even if the face is different. But by all means, you're Grace. If you'd like I will have a report of the three most impressive on my team, and you'll be able to pick one of them to deal with your self-centered decisions."

Bash could see the strip for the mall in view. He went in the turn lane and waited for the red light.

"I am correct in everything I've said to you. Regardless, you're only focused on the rejection you _think_ you hear and not on the issues at hand. What would you like me to do, Mary? Pull over and jump you in the front seat of my car? Responsibility, respectability, ethics, and family be damned! Did I ever tell you to lie to yourself? Have I even said to you a rejection to any of your confessions? Have I said I don't want you? Did I not imply the opposite when you kissed me?"

He turned to sharp as he entered the roundabout for the parking lot. He drowned out his agitation by listening to the revving of his engine as he sped up. "You're being overly emotional, and hearing only what you want to hear. Yes, Your Grace, I am bothered by your boldness. Never mind my family's name, my respectability, my brother's feelings, or your honor. All you'd like is for me to tell you that I love you. With your head like that there's a lot for me to be bothered by." He found a parking space. He quickly turned off the car and turned to her, reaching to his utility belt.

"Stun gun," he said, grabbing her purse and shoving it inside. "I'm sure you know how to use it, seeing as it was _I_ that showed you how."

He reached in his door for the pack of Djarum's Cherry Black cigarillos that he kept in each car just in case he needed a breather. He was actually trying to quit tobacco altogether, but he thought the hell with it. Never had he been so happy and disrespected at the same time.

He opened his car door and shut it behind him a bit too forcefully. He leaned against the car, jaw working and eyes scrutinizing as he waited for Mary to follow suit.


	5. Chapter 5: The Elevator

**Chapter 5: The Elevator**

Mary sat there, unmoving as she felt her arms shaking in her lap. She knew she didn't want anyone else to be with her, nor did she wish to upset him so, yet she had easy enough. She found it rather difficult to move at the moment, knowing that he was angered and possibly more so than that. She stared at her purse and the stun gun he had placed within it, her head shaking slightly as she stared downwards.

"Great job Mary..." She mumbled to herself, not sure if getting out of the car was such a wise idea at present. He was right, she was acting impulsively and quite selfishly at present, but she didn't want to hurt him.

She undid her seatbelt, and very slowly got out of the car and stood against the side of it. She wasn't sure what to say, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him right now. She made her way towards him though, but stopped as she tried to figure a few things out. "Bash...I..." She paused, gazing down at the ground as she held her purse in her hands. She was emotional yes, but she was also pretty sure that if he wasn't with her she wouldn't be the same.

Almost impulsively she reached out for his hand, but quickly dropped her hand back to her bag and turned to the side. "I won't be long..." She said, in regards to the trip to the mall. She knew what she wanted to get, and yet the reason for going to the mall had been just to spend time with him, yet here they were arguing over her own selfish emotions and feelings that she had so boldly declared for him at the rest stop.

 _Weak, selfish, foolish girl._ The thoughts were stronger now, and she didn't want to continue thinking about them right now.

Bash, who had been furiously taking drags of the keretek cigarette - to the point that the short, black cigarillo was almost to the filter in only a couple seconds - kept his eyes on anything but Mary has he put out the cherry with his thumb and index finger before replacing it back into the carton. He started moving with her, walking beside her at her pace, even though he really didn't want to be near her. No, if Bash was being honest, he wanted to kiss her as he had at the truck stop, only much more thoroughly. He wanted to shake sense into her. The urge to simply ignore her in his anger and the urge to give into his desires for her in his anger sparked a tumultuous tug of war within him. Id or Ego? Id and Ego? Both options were at present way too satisfying.

Did she really not understand where he was coming from? Or did she simply not care? The latter thought sent a shock to his system, sobering his desires and leaving him more than a little taken a back. It had nothing to do with her feelings. Though, yes, he was still a bit uncertain, but should she really no longer love Francis, then, _why the hell would he oppose that?_ Come on, man, really. Sometime between his twentieth and twenty first birthdays, Bash had realized that he wanted Mary. It was an incident in which he had found out she was sneaking out of her room at night to go to parties with her friends from school.

Truth be told, she was very clever about it - wearing all black and sticking to the areas in the house that were almost beyond the cameras' reach. If Bash hadn't grown suspicious, and wasn't the very best at what he did, he probably would not have her figured it out. But it wasn't the party that he followed her to - and dragged her back from, after some horny, teenage douchebag decided to be a little too rough with her (lucky for the guy he didn't even see the tiniest of action, save an ass grab or two which Bash fully had compensated when he later broke three of the guy's fingers. And really, what could the guy even do, after finding out that his psychology teacher also happened to be the son of the King? Not that any of the school administration chose to believe the student anyway. Sufficed to say, though, the boy never did so much as even look at the 'hot Scot' again. Serves him right). It wasn't this incident that made him realize exactly, but what happened after, after Mary was scolded and grounded by Henry (Bash had already said his piece on the ride home), and had retired to her room.

Bash who had decided to remain posted by her door for 24 Hour Watch, had instantly worried when he thought it was way too quiet in her chamber. Her lights were still on and he knew she should have been awake still. He'd called to her from the door. When she didn't answer, he walked in. His eyes scanned the empty room for, assessing everything, worry in his brow. He heard the bathroom door open then and turned...to find her barely dressed. A royal purple towel was wrapped around her body, a matching towel in her hair. Her pale skin glowed and was flushed, droplets of water still dripping from loose strands of hair.

He found himself slowly assessing her, from the body towel to the tips of her toes, and back up again. They both stood in a three second silence - though to Bash he felt as if moments had passed - before Bash turned on his heel and left. His heart was racing too hard than what it should have been - for it was Mary, his brother's fiancée, and it certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen a young woman in a towel - and there was a liquid heat coursing through his veins that should not have been there. He cursed out loud against the sudden yearning in his body and that night, he ordered one of his finer agents to remain posted at her door while he monitored everything from his computer and safety of his bedroom. He never brought it up or discussed with her, hoping that he could treat it as a trivial happenstance and have it be truly, in the end, a trivial happenstance. As it turned out, though, nothing about his relationship with Mary would prove to be trivial from that point on. He realized that much later.

It had nothing to do with her feelings, for him, if that were really true and he really did still have doubts on that. But, come on, how could she throw caution to the wind? How could she be so careless? More accurately, how could she just not care? She didn't have to lie, but she should do things properly. Rumors could have spread at that truck stop. The House of Valois, the House of the King of the entire Country, could have been mocked and made a fool of. Her own house, the House of Stuart, could have been defamed and stripped of its very respect. And everything he had worked hard for would have been reduced to nothing. His relationship with his family, his brother, reduced to nothing. A person's worst case scenarios were never novel when it came to Royal affairs. As a queen, Bash figured Mary knew that, but he supposed she didn't.

Her unconcerned attitude, her selfish whims she all but seemed to demand he cater to - did she really not understand why he couldn't in their present space and time?

And, maybe a little irrelevant in comparison to the bigger issues - she wanted someone new to be her detail? As if someone else could do a better job than he did? Or would she just project her wanton feelings on the new guy instead? He almost wanted to call Jackson or Connor right then and there and see.

Not that he was hurt she said that. Why should he be? Him, Sebastian Poitiers-Valois (though the latter of his name wasn't usually so extended) of all people.

Breathing through his nose, Bash flexed his fingers; he really had too much steam he needed to blow off.

Mary walked in silence towards the small parking garage elevator, it was usually enclosed so nobody could see in or out of it. She could tell there was tenseness in the way he walked, and in truth she had never forgotten that day he walked in on her. She couldn't shake the thoughts from her mind as she stepped into the elevator and waited for him to do the same, she had to take a secondary chance. Perhaps while the elevator went up, in the secrecy where nobody could see them?

She watched him enter with her, and almost instantly she reached out as the elevator doors closed and she pushed the manual stop button. She took a breath and moved her body in front of the buttons and in front of him, "Bash..." She spoke softly, a whispered word upon her lips as she tried to sort out what to do next.

So much needed to be said, she would start it off first. She had to clear the air with him, lest she lose him for good. "I don't wish for anyone else...there is only you who can do the best, keep me safe. Despite my selfish reasons, though they may seem...I care deeply for you. Actions could be better thought out perhaps, but at times I am still just a girl with feelings and emotions. I act impulsively and make decisions before I see the consequences. I am a Queen by my right, and yet I don't wish to be seen as that around you...I don't want to order you to do things for me, I wish to ask you to do them instead." She said, lifting her head up to gaze at him as she found herself moving closer to him.

She knew that in the enclosed elevator none could see them, they were alone in their own little time until one of them turned the elevator back on. She reached out and took hold of his hand, grasping it firmly within her own hands as she looked into his eyes.

"I wish to see how you truly feel, in regards to it all...and I apologize for my earlier actions as well, I did not wish to put you in any type of situation that would be...strenuous for you." She said, still holding onto his hand.

His eyes followed to her hand that held his, and his jaw tensed. "This is really not the time to discuss this, Your Grace. I don't know how much of this I am going to listen to. I don't know what you want me to say. Press the start button. You have about two more minutes before the security system gives off a silent alarm that alerts the operator that there's an issue with the elevator."

Mary sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get the reaction or answers she wanted right now. She dropped her hold on his hand, turning her back to him and jabbing her finger tightly against the start button. She adjusted her purse, and hooked it over her shoulder as she kept her eyes on the elevator doors.

Once the doors opened, she was out of them in an instant, and making her way to the nearest store that she had wanted to go to. It was the surplus store, wasn't there something she had wanted to get him? Yes, she had put an order in for something that his security detail needed at present and they had informed her that it was ready to be picked up. "Wait out here." She told him, not commanding but merely requesting it.

She walked to the counter, looking around as the man behind the counter approached her. "I have a pick up, please see to it that it is packaged and prepared to go immediately." She said, as she walked to the other end of the counter and glanced out towards Bash.

A simple present was all she had wanted to get him, and she had procured the newest model of weaponry for him. He had talked about the gun to her once, but she figured he had forgotten about it. She shook her head, glancing over everything in the store as she tried to imagine where things would go from here. This was her only errand, but perhaps buying a new dress wouldn't go unwanted today.

Once the man returned with the package carefully wrapped and placed in a bag, she took it and nodded her head. "Thank you, I appreciate your swift delivery of this item." She said, earning a respectful bow from the man as she turned on her heels and walked out. She passed by Bash, looking over at him. "I'm going to the dress store now." She said lightly, keeping the bag close to her arm as she walked towards the dress store for a new dress to suit her needs.


	6. Chapter 6: Dress Store Breakdown

**Chapter 6: Dress Store Breakdown**

Bash's brows furrowed slightly and his frown deepened. He stood outside the surplus store stiffly, his hands behind his back. Since when did Mary enter surplus stores? It was hard enough spending last summer teaching her how to shoot a gun, and Bash never forgot the shock to his system when he first bought her the taser. When Mary told him about the dress store, he raised a brow. She was acting suspiciously.

His lips thinned in a line as he took in the pink walls of the dress store. Sequins, sparkles, and tassels were everywhere. He never felt so out of place in his life. Well, that wasn't true. He was often dragged into bridal shops with his mother, before she died. Even when she wasn't getting married. Bash eyed a far corner and saw that the store merged into a tux shop. Deep down, he shivered. He directed his attentions to his charge as she shopped around the store.

Mary walked through the dresses, choosing a simple black A-line gown with a corset middle section and a slightly mermaid style bottom half. She held the dress up to herself and looked in the mirror before her, tilting her head as she looked at herself in it. "Bash, tell me...does this suit me?" She asked, turning to look at him as she held the gown up to herself still. One hand still tightly holding the bag from the surplus store that held his gift.

She felt as if things were going to be tense, and yet she hoped that things wouldn't be this tense. She would ask him politely to please stop the car someplace they wouldn't be seen later, when she was done shopping. She wanted to get things figured out between them, and hopefully she would be able to give him his gift without him losing it. Otherwise she would leave it in his car, and she would go inside the castle upon their return.

Bash eyed the dress and Mary for a brief moment, before studiously redirecting his gaze to a rack of green dresses. _GREEN dresses. Oh boy._ "I'm sure anything Your Grace chooses will compliment you," he said carefully, face impassive. He truly hoped she wasn't asking for his honest opinion, and merely trying to mess with his head. Luckily, before Mary could ask anything more of him, a sales lady approached.

"Hello! I take it you are both finding everything okay? My, that dress is gorgeous, isn't it? One of my favorites. Would you like to try it on in a fitting room?" the lady spoke to Mary, smiling wide at them both. She was short and a bit thick, with olive skin and brunette hair. Bash looked to Mary and waited for her answer.

"This one, and perhaps one of those green strapless corset style gowns as well." Mary said, giving a small nod as she looked at the way Bash was reacting to her right now. She had wanted his opinion though, but she wasn't sure if she was going to get it. She placed the bag from the surplus store within the rather large purse of her own, before looking to Bash.

"Bash, would you mind holding this for me while I try the dresses on?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked at him. She handed the sales woman the dress, nodding towards the rack of green ones as well to indicate she wanted to try that one on as well.

Bash held out his arm and allowed Mary to drape her purse straps around it. The sales lady giggled.

"You must be loved a lot, I couldn't ever get my ex-boyfriend to hold my purse in private, much less in public!"

Bash eyed the woman, and the green dress, for only moment. "I'm sure her boyfriend would be more than willing to take this purse from me, if he were here."

"Oh! So you aren't...I'm sorry, it just seemed as if you two were intimate."

"Not romantically."

"Ah! Are you siblings?"

"More like companions."

"Friends?"

"Something like that."

"So then, you're single, sir?"

Bash eyed first the sales woman, then Mary. Looking at the woman, he said, "You picked the wrong size. No, it's correct, but the make of that dress is different. The way the seams are, it will be too tight around the bust. Get a size larger. If she likes it, have it custom ordered." He stepped a bit away then, trying to distance himself from whatever the hell the Queen had gotten him into. He stared hard at the prom dresses on the wall, listening to both Mary and the other woman's retreating footsteps. He exhaled through his nose.

Mary shook her head, walking into the fitting room with both the dresses. She found herself quite taken by the woman bluntly asking Bash if he was single, she actually wanted to have the woman fired by all rights. But that wouldn't look good, not for his family or her own, he was right about that.

She came out of the dressing room in the black dress, admiring herself in the mirror and the way it hugged certain curves of hers. She was about to call out to him, but paused, choosing to look over her shoulder at him instead. She found herself suddenly very upset, and just wanting to leave all the same. She went back into the fitting room and quickly changed back into her normal clothing, leaving the dresses upon the hangers and exiting the room quickly.

She walked back to Bash, taking her purse and hooking it over her own shoulder once more. "I wish to go back now, I'm done here." She said, her voice unable to hide the sudden sadness that had creeped into it.

If she stayed any longer, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it again. She made her way for the elevator, pressing the button quickly numerous times in hopes that it would come quickly and free her from this awfulness she was feeling.

Bash was an unwilling participant in a conversation with the sales woman, when he saw Mary rush by him a moment later. She didn't wait up for him, didn't pause, and Bash too excused himself as he followed after his charge, wondering what the hell was up with her now.

He reached her in short strides. "What is it?" He asked as he stared down at her. "What of your dresses?"

Mary continued to push the button, shaking her head slightly. "I don't care for them after all...I've got too many at the castle. I just...wish to go now." She said, feeling the sadness within her voice as she watched the elevator doors open up.

She was within the elevator quickly enough, and kept her back to him as she waited for him to push the button to where the car was presently. She just wanted to go back, seclude herself in her room and try and forget her stupidity for the day.

One hand clutched her bag to her chest, feeling the weight of the package within it and knowing that she would give it to him before she went and locked herself away in her room for the rest of the day.

Bash wanted to say something, but then again, he didn't want to say anything. He was still upset with her, and hurt - man, he admitted it - by her words and actions not even an hour before. If she didn't offer to tell him what was wrong, did it really have anything to do with him?

Bash sighed heavily, his aggravation flaring again. "If you say so, Your Grace," he muttered, hitting the button for the second floor garage.

He waited for her to exit the elevator first as he escorted her back to the car. He unlocked the Altima electronically as they approached it, and paused to look at her.

"Are you still sitting up front? Or is the back seat suitable?"

Mary bit back her tears, hearing his words. "Oh I'm sure the back seat is exactly where your _charge_ belongs, isn't it? As you've stated so clearly, I've been a fool this entire afternoon! Well here then, no use in postponing this!" She snapped out, pulling the bag from within her purse and thrusting it into his hands.

"I had hoped to give this to you under different circumstances, I remembered you saying something about how you wanted to get this...so I thought I would get it for you as a surprise...as a gift. Well there you are, your newest weapon to keep your _charge_ safe." She said, opening the back door to the Altima and getting into the back seat.

She couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down her cheeks, but at least in the back seat he wouldn't have to look at her. She pulled the door shut a bit harsher than expected, but she refused to look at him. Could he not see that the conversation he had just been having, not even ten minutes ago was the cause of her upset?


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion, and Tension

**Chapter 7: Confusion, and Tension**

Of course not, he had made it pointedly clear that she was projecting, and yet not once had he denied her claims of feelings, but he did not admit them openly either. And now here she was, sitting in the backseat, having thrust her gift into his unsuspecting arms as she sobbed. She brought her own hands to cover her face, crying loudly into them. She didn't even care if he heard her cry anymore, there was no use in hiding how she was feeling.

What the fuck.

What the fuck.

What the...fuck?

 _What the fuck just happened? What the fuck was that? What the_ _fuck_ _was_ _that?_ Bash felt his eyes widening as he saw Mary turn on him, thrust a bag into his hand, and cry. _All in thirteen seconds._ Bash furrowed his brows as a dazed look crossed his features. It was the fastest time for a woman's meltdown that he thought he'd ever recorded, beating his own mother by point zero eight seconds and Francis' mother, Catherine, by a whole point three. But, in his daze he was thinking things beside the point, (come on, Sebastian, focus), that was irrelevant, the main point was that he had no idea _why_.

What happened? What was the issue? Was whether or not she approved of her over emotional and disregard really that big of an issue? Because he didn't want her up front? Because she didn't like the dresses? Bash shook his head slowly, then cringed when he heard her wailing from the inside of the car. He was suddenly not Bash, the head of King's Security, but _Bash_.

He almost dropped the bag in his urgency.

He fished his cell phone out his pocket, hit 2, and then pressed send.

If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was when a woman became hysterical. He couldn't, couldn't, _couldn't_. The flailing, the wailing, it was so impossibly heart stopping. Surely all men felt the way he did, didn't they? That eerie ripple that shudders through them, that deafening, grating sound in one's ear and splitting head ache, that want to just take a silenced 9MM and put them _both_ out of their misery, or at least the women in question -

Surely, all men felt this way, but just were ten times better than Bash at hiding it.

When a woman broke down in hysterics, Bash froze up, unable to do nothing but simply panic. Fight or Flight. For everything Bash seemed to be good at -which was everything-Bash realized that there was one thing he was bad at -which meant, almost everything- a woman's cry. It was one thing he did not know how to handle.

Usually, he could be subtle about it, but here, now, with the Queen of Scotland _crying_ in _his car_ -

He had to get them out of there. They had to leave, now. They needed to go home right now.

But he couldn't get in the car with her acting like that. He had no idea what the hell to do.

The phone picked up after six rings. "Boss?"

"Jackson, you deal with this. I can't."

"Wait a minute, Boss. What is it you're talking about?"

"Mary."

The line was silent for a moment.

The silence was deafening to Bash. It spoke things he had been avoiding all day.

Fifteen seconds of silence stretched between them.

Bash hung up.

Drew in ragged breaths and tried to quiet the sound of his heart.

Fine, alright. _He didn't know what the fuck to do about Mary._ He was stripped raw by her. Sliced up so completely and split open. Her lips were heaven, her voice saying his _full_ name, heaven - (unlike sales lady Amy and her brunette hair twirl) - her insistence that she loved him, death and rebirth (a reincarnation); it was the finest wine or vodka on his tongue, numbing him completely and giving him a warmth in his chest that was pure pleasure.

Fuck, man. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her. Claim her. But even more than that, he wanted to love her. He wanted to love her and find out if he had truly fallen in love with his brother's wife. It was so hard to resist her. So hard to stay professional. He had almost done it, he had almost kept himself in check until they returned to the castle. Almost, but now, man?

He was fucked. Epically and royally fucked. No pun intended. No sexual themes implied.

His body practically shook with the need to hold her, with the need to hear her confess to him one more time, and yet her sudden freak out left him whiplashed. The bag in his hand ( _a gift_ , she'd called it) a ticking time bomb in his hand. He didn't dare look at it, his confusion shaking him to his core.

He needed a cigarette.

He needed his gym.

He needed his gun range.

He needed a good spar.

Hell, what he really thought he needed was a double shot of Svedka on the rocks, withhold the cranberry. He was lost. He was left without a paddle up shit creek.

So he waited outside the car. As her cries slowly quieted, so did his anxiety. With shaky breaths Bash tried to regain his composure. Come on, man, he could do it. He could do it.

He slowly went around to the driver's side door. He opened it delicately.

He gently set the bagged gift in the passenger's seat. He shut his car door and sat in silence, listening to her quiet sobs.

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, trying to school the pained expression on his features, trying to get the tone of his voice under control. When he parted his lips he licked them before speaking, realizing suddenly that they felt really dry:

"It appears that something happened to you between the surplus store and the fitting room. Forgive me...Your Grace, but I regrettably admit that I am at a loss at what that could be. I," - Bash paused and exhaled shakily. - "I can tell many things with you, Mary, but it's never been your mind or your heart. I can't understand things if you don't tell me what I'm missing."

Mary sat there, rubbing at her face roughly as she listened to his words. He didn't understand, that was an understatement of the century right now. But she had to tell him, perhaps she could find it easier to do this.

Fuck.

She took a shaky breath, focusing her gaze on the floor as she tried to breathe in to calm her own racing heart. "Jealousy...I was jealous of you and that stupid sales woman. Does that make it easier on you? My jealousy took me over and won...the fact that...I couldn't outright claim to have feelings for you...the fact that I can't reach out and hold your hand and claim you as mine!"

Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, as her body shook slightly. What she wouldn't give to have him drive someplace secluded so she could throw herself into his arms, and try and find some relief from her crazed emotions.

"But those emotions...those feelings of mine are not good to have! I can't lay claim to you, I can't scream out to the stupid sales women of the mall that I love you! No because it would bring shame upon our houses as you've stated to me! So how could I possibly hide my jealousy other than storming out of the store without buying a dress?! Don't you get it?"

She couldn't bring herself to lift her gaze, the sobbing has ceased but her words were very pained in all of this, she was pained in all of this.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Words unbecoming of a Queen as her mother had once said, but she could care less if they were, it was how she felt.

"I love you Sebastian! I want to let everyone know, I want to claim you as mine! I don't want anyone else to have you! How else can I put it?! I've taken everything I am, my title, my name, my livelihood! I'm throwing it all down the drain to tell you that I love you!"

Screams, or were they becoming sobbed words? She couldn't tell anymore.

"I would give it all up and more...to have you at my side in an open way, but that will never happen..." She stated, shaking her head as she tried to compose herself, finding it sorely failing.

"Please...just get me back to the castle so I can bury my face in a pillow...so I can pretend that I don't hurt as much as I do!" She pleaded, her eyes swollen and red from her own crying and sobs of hysteria over the whole mess.

How deeply she wished to get out of the car, or rather him get out of the car and throw open her door and pull her into his arms. But that wouldn't happen, she was holding onto a dream if she ever thought he would do something like that. Protocol was in place for such a thing, and for her to fall in love with him was simply nothing that could be allowed. It wouldn't look good on her arranged marriage to Francis, for the sake of her country.

But damn it all, she wouldn't live this lie, she would go to the king himself and tell him that she no longer wished to wed Francis. That she could find another way for Scotland to survive in the trying times ahead.

Bash blinked slowly, processing. After some time, Bash sighed. He reached over and grabbed the tissues, placing in the back seat on the floor where he could reach.

"Please stop crying."

Wordlessly, Bash started the car. As he pulled out the parking lot, his jaw flexed.

Bash said, a frown in his brows, "I never said that your feelings were shameful. I've also never said that us being together would prove impossible."

Mary stared at the box of tissues, shaking her head as she pulled her legs up onto the seat and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't want to answer that, but knew that if she didn't it would prove very unwise for her.

"Could we...just go and talk somewhere...somewhere nobody will see us or hear us? I just...think that this isn't doing any good...we can't talk like this..." She said, reaching down and grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips as she dabbed at her eyes, lifting her gaze to look up towards the rearview mirror. "Can we...just try and figure this out." She said, keeping her arms wrapped around her legs and up against her chest.

Bash had to breathe in and out through his nose again. He felt his heart in his throat.

 _"_ We can't - I can't."

Mary heard the words, but she didn't register that they were about stopping. She felt her heart seemingly thud within her chest, as she pulled her legs up against herself tighter, another small choke sound escaping past her lips.

"O-of course...b-back to the castle...we...can't..." She said, speaking in regards to them of course, and not understanding that perhaps his words meant differently.

She hugged her legs closer, burying her face in the top of her knees as she sniffed, feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks.

Bash remained quiet. He couldn't think of anything he could say then, not while he was on duty. And she seemed to understand, even if she was disheartened. They could talk back at home, after hours, he was sure.

But even though he believed this, he could hardly stop watching her through his review mirror.

The ride back to the castle was agonizingly long.

He slowly pulled into the castle's long, winding driveway. He drove directly in front of the castle's front steps and placed the Altima in park. Unease settled over him as he sat there beside her. He didn't know what to say.

"We have arrived, Your Grace." His voice was so loud to his ears.

Mary sat there numbly, lowering her legs to the ground and undoing the seatbelt. She opened the backdoor, nodding her head once. "Thank you..."

She exited the car, making her way quickly inside and straight to her room. She knew he knew the way, should he wish to talk, and her room was always private enough to speak in. There were many places within the castle, perhaps she could even sneak out again.

When she reached her room, she entered and closed the door behind her. She threw her purse down onto the small couch by the fireplace, and removed her coat doing the same. She kicked off her flats and threw herself down onto her bed, clinging to her pillow for support.

"Why...did I have to even bring it up...?" She whispered against her pillow, sniffing lightly as she laid there feeling the staining of her own tears against her pillowcase. She hadn't even seen him open her gift, and she hoped that he would at least like it. She had seen him eyeing it in one of his magazines on one of their trips, and she had thought it would be the perfect gift for him.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Gift, and His Gift

**Chapter 8: Her Gift, and His Gift**

Bash let out a deep breath as he laid his head against the head rest of his seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarillo, lighting the cigarette and breathing the clove mixture into his lungs. He didn't bother rolling down the window as he stared at the ceiling, willing his mind to blank.

He remembered the bag sitting beside him. Turning his head he regarded it for a moment before reaching out and pulling it to him.

Now that he thought about it, the bag was pretty light weight. He peered inside the plastic bag and saw a brown envelope fashioned closed by a purple ribbon. He reached for the envelope gently removing the ribbon as he placed it to the side. He opened the envelope and slid the black, metal tag onto his palm.

He flipped the tag around and examined it, on one side, it said:

 _Sebastian Nikolas Poitiers-Valois_

 _110 BA Long Rifle_

 _Caliber Optional_

 _LH optional_

 _Scope and bipod available upon request of customer_

 _Receipt: 00911213900854_

"How...?" Bash wondered aloud, as he stared at the tag. The tag was a proof of purchase, signifying that he had a 110 BA left handed long rifle, with a 300 Win. Magnum caliber and a customizable scope a bipod, ready for pick up. He was astounded. How Mary knew he had wanted the law enforcement grade weapon, Bash had no idea. How she was even able to purchase one for him on her own, Bash had no idea. _Money talks. So does Royalty._ But the gun itself was already expensive enough. Bash wondered how much more she paid in order to get away with it. After all, she wasn't old enough to request, or authorized to buy the gun (and it was illegal to walk around the mall with a gun bought from the surplus store there.)

Setting up a conference call on his phone, Bash called the only people who would know what to do in this type of situation.

They all three answered, but Connor answered the swiftest. "Boss?"

Jackson and Reily said simultaneously, "What's up?"

"What would you do if you were wanted by a married woman?"

"Shut the shit down," Jackson said.

"What does she look like?" Connor asked.

"I'd rise to the challenge," Reily replied.

"You're an Irish dog, O'Reily." (Connor)

"You decide to shut it down and she later buys you a 110 BA," Bash continued.

All three of his men whistled.

"What caliber?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Left handed?"

"Really?"

"Additional Attachments?" Reily asked.

"Scope. Bipod."

"Are they customizable?"

"Why would they not be?"

"Boss," Connor interjected, "let me get this straight. A married woman you turned down bought you a 110 BA Long Rifle? As in, detachable magazine, accustock, accutrigger, matte finish, _two thousand-six hundred thirty-eight dollar law enforcement grade weapon?"_

"Sounds about right."

"Boss, you better lay her up good."

"Reily!"

"Jackson, he has a point! Boss hasn't even slept with her? I hope he can Magic Mike; boss, can you Magic Mike?"

"More like XXL. Man, if a woman got me a gun like that I'd thoroughly show her my appreciation -"

"Connor. Reily."

"Sorry, Boss."

Bash shook his head and regarded Jackson. "Jackie Boy?"

"Personally, Boss, I'd skip the drinks and take her straight to my place."

"You're on the clock."

"But you won't be in an hour."

Bash paused. "I have to go."

He ended the call swiftly, and looked at the clock. He swallowed harshly, his mind working a mile a minute, debating.

He put the car in drive and pulled out the driveway. Twenty minutes later he was back in the pink dress shop.

"Sebastian! You're back," Amy said as she went to him. "Did you miss me?"

"I'd like to buy a dress," he stated. "No, I won't need help. I'll let you know when I find it, so stay close."

"Yes, customer," Amy winked, "Your authorative voice isn't bad."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I can't concentrate with you flirting with me. Take that however you'd like, but I really need you to remain quiet for a while."

His eyes scanned the dresses, looking for one that caught his eye. As he went throughout the store, Bash found his feet stopping in the store's far corner.

For a dress so beautiful, it didn't make sense to Bash why it was hidden. The dress was black satin and chiffon. It was turtle neck, the A line going to her midriff, yet still subtle, and covered by the chiffon sheer, the sleeves a chiffon lace. As he glanced down the dress, diamonds - white and rose - glittered as a cinched waist. The dress skirt was penciled, all satin before transforming into a chiffon mermaid flare, sparkling again with white and rose colored diamonds. The back of the dress was open, but the chiffon sheer made the places for exposed skin elegant and modest.

Bash imagined Mary in it, her hair pinned up save a few loose curls. His eyes darkened.

"I assume you have this dress in a four," he said to Amy, "And I'm assuming these are real diamond rhinestones?" Amy nodded. He glanced around then, "I want matching gloves for this. Satin, with white diamonds on the cuffs. With a rabbit fur petty coat. Black. That last one behind the counter."

Amy laughed lightly, "This is all very expensive."

"Do I look like a poor man to you?"

"But...you said she was a companion. You said she had a boyfriend."

"If you understand that much then, can you get everything together for me quickly?"

Huffing, Amy grabbed the dress, gloves, and coat and brought them to the counter.

"Your total, Sebastian. I don't even dare read it aloud." Amy said, all snippety.

Unfazed, Sebastian took out his VISA card. Amy processed his transaction and printed the receipt. When she stared at it, her eyes bulged at what must have been the remaining balance in his account.

"Holy shit, you're loaded!"

Snatching the receipt and picking up his bags, Bash smiled wryly.

His heart was in his throat. His mind was a mess. His nerve endings were sending jolts to every part of his nervous system, and all Bash could think about was the day he had shared with the Queen of Scotland, the things she said and did, and the bags in his car. He had known it from the time he had kissed her at the rest stop. Even if she was simply projecting her feelings on to him, he was going to be greedy and take them all. He had known that was going to be his resolve but never did he think that there would be such a sense of urgency. His Altima wasn't going fast enough.

When he arrived back on the castle grounds, he had fifteen minutes before he would be considered "on call".

As he approached Mary's door, he paused and listened before entering. She wasn't in the main area of the room and he looked to the closed bathroom door and wondered if she were there. He placed the bags and boxes on her bed, before leaving the queen rosa corsage he had picked up, on her vanity. He quietly left Mary's chamber and went down to his own room.

He took off his jacket, then his weapons. He slipped off his black tee and donned a black tank top, changing into black shorts and grabbing his gauge and a white towel. He left his room and found the elevator in the far dark corner of the entry hall. Hitting the basement button, he stepped out the elevator and walked through the warehouse and into the first door on the far left.

It was the gym. His darkened blue eyes fell on the black punching bag, as he wrapped his hands and feet. He knew he only had a few more minutes left. His muscles were tense and his body taut with the hot blood rushing through his body. He brought up his fists and swung, knowing that there was only one proper way to release the tension he was feeling, and it had nothing to do with his training facility.

Very slowly she shut off the shower, escaping from its depths and wrapping the towel around her body. With her hair falling around her face in loose curls, Mary walked into the main part of her room, her eyes falling onto the packages, then upon the corsage.

She gasped softly, making her way towards them and looking them over before opening the boxes ever so carefully. When her eyes fell upon the dress, gloves, and the coat she couldn't hide the expression of happiness from her face.

Ever so quickly, she ran into her bathroom, picking up her cell phone on the way and sending a text to someone she figured had left these presents for her. She texted him, not sure what to say over a text message, so she just opted for the simplest one. Bash, would you please come to my room.

After the message was sent, she dried off quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and a simple ivory colored chiffon blouse. She quickly dried her hair, allowing it to fall in waves along her back and shoulders as she ensured that she was ready by the time he would arrive. She picked up her phone and headed back into the main part of her bedroom, shoving her phone into her back pocket of her jeans, than went and pulled the gown, gloves and the coat from their respective boxes and bags.

She laid each article of clothing out over her bed, and smoothed it out as she admired it all in earnest. It was perfect, each individual piece of clothing that she now had was absolutely perfect, and he had seemed to find something that suited her in every way.

"Oh Bash..." She whispered, tracing a hand over the dress before moving to her vanity to admire the corsage that he had left there. It was perfect, so beautiful in every way and it came from him. He must have opened his present then, no doubt there would be a question as to how she was able to do that, but thankfully she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Mary shook her head as she pulled back a section of her hair, tying it into a fancy knot-like ponytail in order to better frame her face. Upon the completion of that, she set to work on adding more curls to her hair there in front of her vanity mirror. When her hair was finished she pulled over her tiara box, scanning through it for one that would suit her this evening. She opted for the simple silver diamond encrusted tiara, weaving intricate patterns throughout the tiara made entirely of diamonds. She positioned the tiara in her hair, and added a simple yet elegant silver necklace and earring set.

She stood up from her vanity, tracing a hand delicately over the corsage box before she went to sit down in front of the fireplace while she waited. The fact that he had done this, it spoke mere volumes to his character, to the fact that she wouldn't regret loving him, there was no way she would regret loving him right now. She couldn't, not knowing that he had such a sweet side to him. She felt the small tear of joy escape down her cheek, and she smiled as she looked back at the presents laying out on her bed.

Mary curled up on the small bench by the fireplace, her eyes moving to watch the door as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. She fiddled with it, checking through the messages and seeing none from anyone else at the moment. Well there was one from Greer, Lola, Kenna and Aylee, but that was the usual gossip about what to do at the next party.

With a shake of her head, she set her phone down on her lap as she turned her gaze to the fireplace that held no fire. She was pretty sure that those presents must have cost him equal to what it cost her to get him that rifle, and she didn't care about the cost, no money was no object to one such as herself.

Mary stretched out on the bench, resting her head back against the cushioned pillows as she waited, she was sure he was probably training in the gym or something, but she was also sure that he would respond to her message.

 _Why wouldn't he respond?_

 _Honestly Mary, he saw your gift and got you these gifts…_

 _Bash will come to you, just give him time, I mean really…_

A smile crossed her features as she sat there, watching the fireplace and imagining a fire warming the hearth as she tried to imagine herself in that dress. Where would she wear it? At least that he could see without the prying eyes of anyone that knew her status? They could figure it out, she was sure of it.

Mary stood up, making her way over to her bed to admire the dress, coat, and gloves once more. She knew she would have to wear heels with it, there was no other way, and she didn't mind wearing heels. As it stood right now, she was barefoot, which was probably why her feet were so cold. She slid her feet into the small flats by her bed, and went back to admiring her presents.

She would have to thank him, and she knew just how she would thank him when he arrived. The only hope she had, was that he would embrace her in return and not let go. She wanted to show him how grateful she was, and the feeling stirring within her was more than she had last known.


	9. Chapter 9: Things Heat Up

**Chapter 9: Things Heat Up**

Bash was doing push-ups when he heard his phone vibrating on the ground beside him. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he rolled over on his back and unlocked his screen.

Mary wanted him to meet her. He knew why, but the question was, could he contain himself long enough to treat her properly?

Pushing himself up, Bash dropped his towel over his shoulders and grabbed his water bottle. Drinking most of it, he poured it over his head to cool himself off.

He made his way back up to the main corridors of the castle. He walked up the steps and to Mary's door, where he brought his hand to the door then paused. He was nervous again, as he had the start of that day, but the feeling quickly faded when he remembered everything that had transpired between them. He knocked on her door resolutely, and waited, a determined look on his features.

Mary's head lifted at the sound of the knock, a smile crossing her features as her hand traced the fabric of the dress once more. "Come in." She called, moving her hand to her side as she turned her back to the dress and other presents upon her bed.

Slowly she made her way down from her bed, and stopped in the middle of the room, close to the door as she waited for who she knew would be on the other side. Her heart was thudding rapidly within her chest, and it took everything she had to keep herself grounded to that spot.

So much had gone on between them today, her thoughts drifted back to that kiss at the rest stop and she felt her cheeks darken with a crimson blush as she waited for him to come in. She couldn't move, she found herself much more nervous than she thought she would be. That was strange, considering she shouldn't be nervous, yet here she was as nervous as could be as she waited what seemed like an eternity for him to come through her door.

Bash looked to his Bulova watch. He had been off the clock for exactly four minutes and five seconds.

He pushed open the door as his eyes fell upon her figure near the door.

He pushed the door shut with his foot.

"You requested me?"

Mary watched as he pushed the door shut with his foot that was all it took. She made her way towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you...it's so beautiful." She whispered, hugging him tightly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

She didn't mind the sweat, she didn't mind anything.

Right now this was perfect to her.

Bash raised a brow as she hugged him. He could still smell the vanilla from her bath and could tell her hair was damp. Didn't he smell? He wondered if Mary realized she'd have to shower again.

But she seemed pleased, and Bash felt the corners of his mouth quirk slightly.

With steady breaths, he slowly brought a hand to her hair. He cupped the back of her head, stroking the skin of her neck slightly.

He slowly pulled back and gently extracted himself from her embrace. He placed his hands on her upper arms and looked at her carefully.

"There's a lot, I think, we need to talk about," he started. "There are things that need to be properly sorted out."

Mary composed her face, nodding slightly as she looked towards the bench by the fireplace. "Let's sit, we'll discuss everything we have too." She said, unable to hide the smile from her face though she tried.

"Did you like your gift? I had seen you looking at it..." She said, reaching up and taking hold of his hand as she walked towards the bench.

She sat down, lifting a hand to tuck away a few stray curls behind her ear as she looked up at him. There was quite a bit they needed to discuss, and yet she had a feeling that things would be easier for them now that they had both obviously made their decision.

"I know that we have a bit of things to figure out, but just know that I want to make this work, because I want us to work..." She said sincerely, lifting her gaze to him from where she sat on the bench.

Bash looked down at her, and at their intertwined hands. At her words, he replied slowly, "For starters, you talk too much. There's no reason for your heart to be so far in your throat, Mary. Why do you think I was here this morning? I've been one step ahead of you in this," he said gently.

"But," he slid his gaze to hers, "really. You say too much sometimes. I had my determination all planned out, but when you say things like what you just did, I end up improvising."

Slowly, Bash sat down beside her. He tried to give her space on the small seatee, but it wasn't easy.

"I really do mean when I say we should talk, but, you said quite a lot more than I was expecting just now. When I'm pushed to my limits, my resolve easily waivers. So I no longer believe that this is the moment for talking."

Mary found herself at a loss for words, "I...see." She said, drawing her lower lip into her mouth and biting down upon it. She glanced at his hand within hers, and smiling softly she kept her voice quiet at the moment. Perhaps things were complicated, she did talk a bit much at times, but she was nervous.

She knew that when he was able to find the words to say, he would no doubt find them. She wanted to see what he had to say about this, and only hoped that things would take a turn for the best between them.

Her gaze drifted over to the dress and other items, her smile only growing as she admired them once more. Perhaps this had been the longest she had gone without saying anything around him, so he had been a step ahead of her this whole time? That was news to her, and she only wondered if that was in fact the reason he had been so nervous this morning.

Bash felt himself frowning to himself as he thought. "Having said this, I realize I'm not good company right now. Had I known this was going to happen, I'd have showered first. You were in the bath, weren't you? You hugged me." He frowned at their hands, gently trying to remove his from hers, lest she end up having to bathe again. He eyed the seatee and wondered if it'd be wiser to stand.

Mary allowed him to remove his hand, shaking her head as she sat there. "I don't mind...it was, worth it to hug you." She said, lifting her gaze to look at him. "Perhaps we should both take some time to clean up a bit more, then meet and try discussing things? This time you can go first." She said, shifting slightly as she kept her gaze on his face. It wasn't a big deal to her, he didn't smell that bad, and she actually was just grateful for his company at present.

"That sounds...novel," he nodded, but found he wasn't moving. Blinking twice, he stood, and let the young queen escort him to the door.

He made it down the first two steps before turning.

He knocked once, hands at his sides.

Mary blinked, turning to the door and tilting her head. She placed one hand on the handle and pulled it open, looking at Bash with a confused expression.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him, lowering her arms to her sides as she stood before him.

What had caused him to return?

Not that she minded.

He looked at her face carefully.

"Everything's not alright," he stated casually.

He kissed her before she could say another word, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her firmly. It was a closed mouth kiss, his lips sliding over hers, caressing hers and urging her to move past her surprise, a sound of approval low in his throat at his victory when she finally did.

After a moment, he pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

"It's as I said. You talk too much. I warned you about teasing, and then you tell me you don't mind that I'm covered in sweat?" His darkened eyes narrowed on her lips, and he brushed his own against them again. Then he slid a finger to her lips.

"Shh. I'm going to shower now."

Mary was surprised at first, but found herself staring at him as her cheeks darkened slightly.

"A-alright..." She said, shaking her head as she brought a hand up to her mouth, her fingertips lightly touching her lips. It had been a shock, and yet a welcomed one at that. She had been curious about his kiss, and found it absolutely how she imagined it would be.

She composed herself, finding her eyes drifting over his chest and to the muscles that hid beneath the tank top he wore. Strangely enough she found herself unable to bring her eyes from his chest, one of her hands reaching out to rest on his chest slightly.

It wasn't alright for him to leave now, not after those kisses of his.

She lifted her hand from his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him into her room so that she could close the door behind him. Once he was in, and her door was closed she found her hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. She leaned up on her tiptoes slightly, pressing her lips firmly to his own as her fingertips danced along the back of his neck. Teasing was exactly what he had just done with those kisses, and she wouldn't be able to let him go until she finished with this moment of her own.

Her second hand moved to rest on his chest, keeping his lips against her own.

His brow quirked, and he found himself responding eagerly, his lips moving with hers, and his muscles tensing under her palm.

"You're too stubborn," he said against her lips. "Neither Jackson nor Connor will be able to handle you. Reily also. Your Grace, I think I'll have to make sure the King denies your request for a new tail. I think I may be the only one who knows just what to do with you."

Mary found herself shaking her head, her lips moving against his own. "Now you're talking too much, Sebastian." She whispered against his lips, pressing her own lips to his once more in a kiss. She found her hand roaming along his chest, the free motion of what she was doing almost liberating to her finally.

So much was going on in her mind, and she found her head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss they shared, granted it was still closed mouthed, but that may soon change as she found herself pressing her body against his slightly.

Bash growled low in his throat at the sound of his name on her lips. The feeling of her hand moving on his skin sent the temperature of his body rising.

He felt her curves mold into him, and moved a hand to her waist, and another to rest lightly over the hand on his chest.

Smirking darkly, broke their kiss and moved his lips to her ear.

"You're not slick, Queen," he chuckled against the shell of her ear. "You should really let me go. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Though you may continue teasing if you'd like, I'm not sure I'm thinking rationally enough about what may be the fallout. I've wanted you for a long time, Mary. This is nowhere near enough for me. It's in your best interests to escape from me for the time being. I'm not the same type of sweet lover as Francis."

Mary found her cheeks darkening at his words, her body reacting almost instantly to his touch. How long had it been since she had been touched in this way? Could she let him go without repercussion at the moment?

The feel of his hand upon her waist, and upon her hand over his chest was sending small sparks throughout her body. A small shudder coursed through her, as she brought her lips to the side of his neck, kissing ever so softly upon the flesh. Whispered words escaped against the flesh of his neck, her body pressing against his a bit more. "And if I can't let go?" She spoke, letting her lips find the flesh on his neck once more and kiss yet again.

She didn't mind that this wasn't enough for him, she wanted more in her own mind as well. Perhaps behind the closed door of her room, perhaps right now she could finally feel what it would be like to have him entirely to herself. She let her teeth graze upon the flesh of his neck, nipping ever so lightly at the flesh before she kissed it once more.

His hands tightened on his hold on her. He clenched his teeth to stop the groan of approval from slipping passed his lips.

"I'm sure you can feel for yourself, the answer to your question," he stated, unabashed.

It took all his self-control to remain in their intimate, _clothed_ positions. He said, "But even if that much is obvious, you really don't comprehend the depths of these feelings for you, Mary. I'd really like this to continue at a more opportune time. Perhaps when you're properly dressed for the occasion? I -" he took a sharp intake of breath at her ministrations, shivering, his self-control slipping a bit each time, "fully intend to ravish you, but I at least wanted to take you to dinner first. Though, I am very pleased to see you so eager..." He carefully started to push her back, away from him, "...my skin is sticky and salty. You taste it, don't you?" He chuckled as he removed her face from the crook of his neck. "You're grimacing, slightly."

"Don't presume to think it a grimace of displeasure." Mary said lightly, looking up at him. "But fine, go shower...I feel like trying this dress on for myself." She was excited at the mere words he had used, ravish? Well that sounded all too wonderful to her, she leaned up and kissed his lips once more. Savoring in the taste of his lips against her own, and found herself letting a small shudder course through her.

"I fear if you remain any longer...things may end up...a more compromising position than this." She admitted, her hand trailing down his chest and stopping at his hip. She found her eyes wandering, taking in every part of him and eagerly drinking him up in full. Finally she brought her gaze to his face, clearing her throat as she realized the blush was evident upon her features now. "And...I do look forward to this ravishing you speak of, one can only hope that...it won't be too long of a wait."

She took a step back, dropping her hands to her legs, trying her best to compose herself as she tried to not imagine him in the shower, naked and...She shook her head, her cheeks darkened exponentially more than before. "Your talk of a shower...well I think it best we part for now." She said, clearing her throat.

"Right," Bash said in dark amusement, a brow raised as he regarded her. Had he not just said the same things himself? As her eyes trailed down his body, he watched her expression and grinned in satisfaction, his male pride extremely pleased by the blush on her features, and not the least bit shy of she was seeing.

"All things happen in due time," he said gently.

He turned around and grasped the door handle, "And you, Mary, should shower as well, and drink plenty of water. You're looking quite flushed." Trying to keep the tease out his tone, he turned back to her and smiled gently. "I'll text you."

Mary found herself nodding quickly, lifting her gaze to meet his. "Of course, I'll see you soon." She said, placing a hand on her door as she watched him head off to clean himself up. She coughed slightly, unsure of just how much she had been blushing and knowing that she was definitely in need of a cooling off period.

She found herself walking towards her bathroom, splashing water on her face and neck and taking a few deep breaths as she tried to compose herself better.


	10. Chapter 10: Sneaky Little Queen

**Chapter 10: Sneaky Little Queen**

Bash watched as she shut the door. He eyed it carefully, stepping to it and raising his hand to mimic knocking. A half smile lit his features as he laughed lightly to himself. Queue 1988 World Series' Fist Pump.

Come on, man. Was God pulling his leg, or something?

Did that seriously, seriously just happen?

He laughed incredously, running his hands through his hair as he bounced off the balls of his feet in excitement.

He made his way to the stairs, grin in place, and went into his room, where he immediately went to the security cameras on his laptop and erased the recorded thirty minutes prior - it wouldn't be good if they were caught then, and he was impressed he in remembered to implement the cover up (he had carefully planned his approach to her room in the very beginning) -and fell into the swiveling chair. He replayed the previous moments in his head, almost convinced he were dead, looking down at his shorts and finally letting the reality sink in.

Holy fucking shit, man. He just had it hot and heavy with the girl he had been coveting for the last year and eight months.

And, if his memory served him right, apparently she loved him.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Bash fist pumped again, shaking his head in a pleased shock. He swiveled in his chair, his boyish grin firm, snapping his fingers and rubbing the back of his neck animatedly as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Plus, he got a new gun?

Bash felt like a pretty, pretty, fucking lucky guy as he stood and slowly made his way to his bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later, Bash laid on top the bed spread of his bed, naked saved a royal blue towel hanging loosely on his hips, one arm resting behind his head as he looked up reviews and articles on his phone. Seeming satisfied, Bash exited out his browser and opened up his messages.

Shaking his head at the group message from his friends ( a collection of "Go get 'Hot Scot'!" and "It's been three hours, our Little Seeby's a man tonight!') Bash smiled as he came upon Mary's name.

He sent her a text, wondering what she was doing. It was only seven thirty eight.

 _Hey, this is the inbox of Mary, Queen of Scots, isn't it?_

Mary had opted to shower as well, and was now laying on her cleaned off bed wrapped in a luxurious purple oversized cotton towel.

Memories and thoughts of what had just happened played over and over in her mind, and she couldn't hide the small squeal of delight as she let them replay in her mind.

Suddenly she heard her phone beeping, she reached over for it and read the message.

A small smile crossed her features as she replied almost instantly.

 _Why yes, would this happen to be my amazing guard detail, Sebastian?_

She sat upright, keeping the towel secured around her body as she looked for an outfit to put on. She glanced at the time, shaking her head as she made her way to her dresser and opted for a pair of black jeans and a dark purple chiffon blouse with a corset style center waist. She finished drying off, before changing into her clothes as she looked for any response back.

Ever so slowly she slid her feet into her black flats, simplistic and yet easy to move around in. She opted for the black long coat she had, and tied it around her waist as she looked around her room. She turned her phone on silent, and slid it into her pocket of her coat as she slipped out of her room. Her gaze drifted directly to the camera that she knew he would be watching, and she flashed a small playful grin towards him.

Once the grin was in place, she slid into the shadows of the hallways, back to her usual attempts to sneak out again.

She made her way silently down the hall, and down the stairwell that would lead her to his chambers.

Part of her wondered if he would catch her? Or if she would be able to make it to his room before he got up from where he was.

 _Well, if he's amazing, then I think I am._

 _.._

 _What are your plans Saturday night? Wanna see a movie and grab a bite to eat?_

 _...is what I was going to say originally._

 _.._

 _Instead attend dinner with me._

 _8:00 PM Saturday._

 _Formal Dress. Corsages Mandatory. Pin up Your Hair._

Bash smirked at his phone, and glanced at his laptop beside him. All was clear and quiet.

 _Well, I am inclined to accept this invitation._

 _.._

 _I have a beautiful dress, gloves, coat and corsage to wear._

 _...I can't wait for dinner at 8:00 PM on Saturday with you._

 _.._

 _What are you doing right now?_

Mary put her phone back into her pocket, and continued slinking through the darkened halls. She managed to avoid all the cameras line of sight, and eventually she found herself at his bedroom door. She felt her heart rate quicken.

Slowly she brought her hand to the door, balled it into a fist and knocked twice. She dropped her hand and pulled her black coat up against herself more, rocking on the balls of her feet as she waited to see his reaction to this surprise visit.

 _You accept as if I was giving you room to refuse?_

 _Ah, is that so...? It's really that beautiful?_

 _I'm not doing anything special._

 _.._

 _Hold on, there's someone here._

Bash looked to his laptop with a frown. The motion sensors didn't go off once. Who was at his door, one of the men? Bash approached his door, lightly holding the towel to keep it in place. It'd fall if he let it go, and he didn't feel like fixing it. He rotated his shoulders as he answered his door...and raised his brow in surprise.

"...Mary?"

"Well there goes my need to respond to your messages..." Mary said with a shy smile, before she noticed his bare chest and then further down his towel.

She quickly turned her gaze away, her cheeks darkening instantly. "Oh my...I...I'm sorry." She said quickly, raising her hands to her mouth and covering it slightly. She didn't intend to find him in such a state, and yet she found it strangely appealing to her eyes.

"Perhaps...I should let you get dressed..." She said, finally bringing her gaze back to his as she lowered her hands from her mouth. She found herself inching a bit closer though, the sight of him more than she had expected to see this evening. "I take it, your sensors didn't go off? I found a new way to sneak through the castle halls..."

She couldn't take it, and she leaned in the last bit of the way and kissed him before he could even have time to respond. Both her hands moving to rest on his bare chest, as she moved even closer to his form.

"I noticed, I think I may have install thermal sensors," he chuckled as he returned her kiss playfully.

He jolted when she leaned into him and he felt his towel slipping. Grabbing it firmly, he took a step back, "This was almost embarrassing," he laughed, holding out a hand.

"I'm not letting you put me at a disadvantage again, Your Grace. Having you already taken two showers? One more this evening and you'll get sick. Who will be my date then?"

Mary smiled as she looked at him, "Would it bother you if I asked to stay a while?" She questioned as she stepped back some, folding her arms behind her back. She would leave if he said no, but she wanted to stay for a while so that she could enjoy his company.

"And I won't get sick, I'll be prepared for our date." She added, looking up at him as she tilted her head to the side. She kept her gaze away from his bare chest, simply because she didn't wish to put herself in more of a reddened cheek state than she presently was.

"You won't be well prepared if you come in this late. Given everything that's happened," he smirked as he leaned against the door frame. "I'm pretty sure your mother's warned you about going to a boy's room alone, right?" He held up his phone, "You should head back. An alert in the security system goes off if camera footage is edited more than once in a single stretch." Straightening his posture, Bash reached out his hand.

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Mary's ear. "I'm a text away if you need anything, but I'm aware of you more than ever now. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not trying to make any wrong decisions."

Mary gave a small nod, reaching her hand up to catch hold of his. "Mother did warn me, but when have I ever listened to her warnings? I'm a queen...she has no control over me." She said softly, moving his hand to her mouth and kissing it gently. He was right, sleep would suit her best right now, and perhaps tomorrow they would have more time to talk.

"I've got a few things to take care of tomorrow, nothing too major. A few errands to run in preparation for the upcoming events with school." She said, releasing his hand and taking a step backwards. "So I'll see you tomorrow then..." She said softly, smiling sweetly at him.

He nodded, his hand falling to his side. "Naturally." He thought back to the day. It was only Thursday, leaving them two more days until their date. He racked his brain for the information he was seeking.

"Set your alarm for earlier. There's a senior meeting, and though it isn't mandatory, you're going. It'll start fifteen minutes before the first bell. As a faculty member, I'll have to be there much earlier than that, so Jackson will drive you to school tomorrow. But I'll see you there," he added as he regarded her, "and I'll take you wherever you'll need to be."

Mary looked at him, "Alright, I'll be waiting for my pick up." She said, smiling as she took another few steps backwards. "Tomorrow then, goodnight Sebastian." She called as she vanished into the shadows the way she had come.

She made her way quickly and silently back to her room, staying within the shadows and away from the sight of the cameras the best she could. When she got back to her room, she removed her coat and got changed into her pajamas. She sighed softly as she climbed into bed, pulling her phone over and putting it on the charger.

She set her alarm for earlier than usual, and sent out a quick text as well.

 _.._

 _So tomorrow this meeting, what's it about? I didn't hear about it._

 _And goodnight, by the way._

 _.._

A smile crossed her features as she laid back in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she prepared for sleep. She was anxious about the upcoming date Saturday night, and actually looked forward to it.

Lying back down in bed, Bash smiled as he typed a reply.

 _The faculty wants to go over a couple things pertaining to exams for the graduating class (rolls eyes)._

 _'Bout freaking time. I can't wait for you to graduate. I'm sorry to say that thanks to this assignment I have a new appreciation for my former douche bag science teacher. (Laughs)._

He sent his message, then noticed one he'd missed.

 _You going to sleep..?_

Mary rolled onto her side, staring at her phone. She laughed at the messages, then paused when she saw the one about sleeping.

 _Yay, exams. I dread those awful things..._

 _..I'm a little tired, but I have a few too many things on my mind for sleep._

She sent them, than paused and immediately sent another.

 _What about you?_

 _(Laughs). Yeah, I know. But it seems Reily is a good tutor after all; your grades are much better than they used to be._

 _I feel pretty wide awake._

 _What are you thinking about?_

 _(Small laugh). Well I'm thinking about quite a lot actually._

 _And I'm glad that my grades are better, it means that I'll graduate._

 _As for what I'm thinking about, that would be you, Sebastian._

 _Your grades weren't "that" bad._

 _Oh? Is there 'quite a lot' about me to think about? Good things or bad?_

 _...I like how you wrote that. 'Sebastian' like that. It has a nice ring to it when it's you._

 _Oh come on, you know how terrible my grades were!_

 _(Laughs). And trust me...the sight of you in that towel..._

 _Maybe I should go to bed...lest I'm unable to sleep at all!_

Mary sighed as she turned her gaze to the ceiling of her room, resting her head back onto her pillow. She wasn't sure but at this moment if she kept up talking to him, she wouldn't be able to sleep at all right now.

 _So this should probably be goodnight, Sebastian._


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting, and Suspicion

**Chapter 11: The Meeting, and Suspicion**

Bash quirked his brow as a slow smile appeared on his features.

 _Perhaps you're right; try not to think too much about it. Well, you can if you want; I don't mind. I encourage it._

 _Good night, Your Grace._

Bash tapped his phone on his chin thoughtfully, chuckling to himself as he scanned the security cameras again, before reopening his browser and staring at the two items on the screen. Determining to hold off on purchasing the items, he plopped his phone next to his alarm on his night stand, unwrapped the towel from around his waist and threw it into the hamper on the opposite wall.

He turned off his lamp, and laid in his large bed, signing up at the ceiling.

 _She might be able to sleep, but I don't think I'll be able to._

He replayed the events of the day in his head, chuckling to himself incredulously again, and he whistled low in his throat.

Wow, man. Hot damn.

At four o' clock Bash's alarm went off. It was off by the second ring, Bash already out of bed as he dressed in his training clothes and headed for the gym.

He was in his shower by five thirty-four, and dressed by five fifty-three.

When he made his way down the steps that led to the foyer, he saw his team already assembled.

He stared at all twenty of his men, whom stood with their posture straight and to attention, arms behind their back, already laced up and in uniform. They were waiting to greet their supervisor, and Bash didn't keep them waiting.

"You're all up early. Thought I was the only one today."

"When the cat is away, the mice will play, sir," one of his guys replied, and Bash nodded as he walked among them.

"See to it that you do." He stopped before Jackson, Connor, and Reily. "As for the new operatives, see what they know, and whip them into shape if necessary. If they don't impress you, they won't impress me, so make sure the newbies have some cold blood running through them."

"That goes without saying," Connor said airily, "We don't babysit."

"If they don't got what it takes, I want them debriefed, and I want them out."

"It's already under control," Reily responded, his Irish lilt full of mischief. "Connor and I will give these boys hell. They'll either leave here with short term memory loss or greet you when you return with blood and sweat."

"And Jackson?"

"Leave her to me. I'll take good care of her."

Bash nodded at his comrades, and headed out the door.

Mary was awake early this morning, earlier than usual. She had opted to wear a knee length black dress, with three quarter sleeves and a v-neckline. She had curled her hair and pinned half of it back elegantly with a few small unseen bobby pins.

She shifted as she stood before her full length mirror, slipping her feet into the black high heels she would wear to finish off the outfit. Resting atop her head, per her usual look was the small tiara she always wore, this one though was finely crafted with a few purple and black stones set into the intricate pattern work of the tiara itself. She smoothed her hands over the dress, before grabbing her long black coat and throwing it over her shoulders.

Slipping her arms through the coat, she fastened it around her waist and went to pick up her small bag that she would carry with her. She had most of her books at school, and if she needed an outfit change well she thought she had one of those at school as well.

She went and pulled her phone off the charger, and slid it into the pocket of her jacket as she went and sat down while she waited for Jackson to arrive and pick her up. She had dreamt of Bash last night, and very much so was properly awakened with a fresh thought of him. She pulled her phone out and sent him a quick text.

 _.._

 _Good morning, Sebastian._

Bash was reorganizing his class room, placing the test papers he'd graded and a few sources of reading material down on the desks, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and quickly read the message, his face neutral but his eyes warm.

 _Good morning, Your Grace._ Then, _It seems as if you are calling me Sebastian quite a lot. Pleasurably so._ Slipping his phone back into the pocket of his slacks, Bash finished passing out the papers and then picked up the clear lensed glasses off his desk. He checked his watch then walked towards the door as he made his way down to the faculty room.

Mary smiled as she looked towards her door, reading over his message and smiling warmly. _Well, once you get passed calling me 'Your Grace' and start calling me Mary, we'll be even better._ She sent the message as she stood and made her way to the door.

She knew better than to leave her room without an escort on school days, even rightfully to just wander the halls. But lately she had gone to wanting to be with Bash more, or rather Sebastian as she had now started calling him it seemed. She walked to the door, opening it slightly and looking around the halls for Jackson, a small frown on her face.

Clearing her throat, she called out. "I don't need to be late for this meeting!" She than closed her door and went and sat back down.

 _he says she doesn't need to be late, and yet we still have plenty of time. Someone's eager for school. You slept with her, didn't you?_

 _No, I didn't._

 _You're damn right, you didn't. The Dauphin's coming back as early as Monday. Can you keep it in your pants until then?_

 _You did tell me to skip the drinks._

 _Do as I say, not as I do, cheeky kid._

 _I'm a kid now?_

 _Yeah, when you aren't using the right head._

 _I'm your commanding supervisor._

 _I trained you for ten years. You're my supervisor because I let you be._

 _You're not very happy with me._

 _On the contrary, I'm ecstatic. You got the girl. But be careful._

 _I plan to be._

 _I'm at her door now. I'll send confirmation when we're on our way._

Bash ended his conversation with Jackson and sent a reply back to Mary.

 _That, Your Grace, won't ever happen. You're a queen. And a queen I respect._ He paused a moment.

 _Jackson is outside your door, and_

 _You do understand what it means for us to be like this, don't you?_

It was a thought that came to him suddenly, and while he thought it was implied, thinking back on her reactions the day before, Bash wasn't so sure.

 _When this faculty meeting begins, Mary, I'll be on assignment. I'm on assignment now, even. I can't and won't be anything other than my job. You get this, don't you? There won't be exceptions, and I won't allow any._

 _I need you to tell me you understand what I'm asking of you._

He looked up from his phone, smiling at the teachers that greeted him and awaited Mary's reply.

Mary looked at the messages, nodding her head once, though he couldn't see it.

 _Of course I understand, stritcly business on the end of school and everything else._

 _I'll see you at school, and I will be on my most Queenly behavior._

She sent the messages and walked to her door, opening it as she looked at Jackson. "Hello, is it time to go?" She asked politely, tilting her head. She had her bag on her shoulder and her coat was properly tied around the waist to prevent herself from getting cold.

Inside she knew that things were difficult for her and Bash, and yet she would behave as if he was her guard most often. She knew the risk, and she also knew that Francis was due home soon, though she also knew that she would have to figure all of that out. She couldn't marry someone she didn't love anymore, even if it was for her country. Perhaps she should talk to her mother about it all, she knew her mother would make things easier on her, and yet she also knew that her mother would act as the mother in this situation.

Jackson gave a quick nod. "Your Grace. Good morning. I'm sure you've already been briefed by the Head of Security. I'm Jackson Marlow, I'll be your escort to school this morning." Jackson stood with straight back, arms behind him as he greeted the queen. His green eyes met hers squarely as he spoke every word smoothly. He was wearing a black jacket similar to Bash's, his blonde hair cut short. He continued, "I apologize for...my tardiness."

Mary gave a small nod as she exited her room, and shut the door behind her. "It's fine, I had a bit of a hard time getting my hair done." She said, coming up with some excuse for how long she spent in her room. "Shall we?" She said as she started walking towards the front, and towards the vehicle that would no doubt take her to school. "Did Bash explain why he had to leave so early?" She asked, unsure why he couldn't have waited and taken her early as well. She wouldn't have minded getting to school early, but then again they had to keep up appearances.

Jackson led Mary outside to his car. It was a black Nissan Altima, just like Bash's.

As they got in the car, Jackson said, "The Head of Security's assignment is to maintain your safety at all times until otherwise noted from the French royalty or in the case of your marriage to the Dauphin. As you are a student, this meant that he needed some way to keep watch over you during school. Being an IT specialist in an under cover assignment such as your high school is very advantegous. He can, through his post as a teacher, ensure your safety at all times. Provided that he can be discreet and keep up appearances at all times. This meant showing up for the faculty meeting that is being organized for your senior class. It will be easier for Bash to scope out the meeting's location and place security detail where necessary. As a precautionary measure."

After some time, Jackson added, "The Nissan is protocol. Every one on the team has one. It was a counter measure Bash implemented when he assumed head position over the team. You can have against me, but you can't get me if you aren't sure which car is mine. It's a helpful covert tatic that's made our jobs easier. Of course, we still have our personal cars, too. You looked like you were wondering."

Mary listened as she walked to the car, she understood of course and was grateful that Bash was taking precautions for her safety. Though she was curls what would happen if she didn't marry Francis.

She stood at the back passenger door, waiting for him to open it for her. She knew that unlike Bash, Jackson wouldn't break protocol even if she asked. So she wouldn't fight it this time around, it was for her safety after all.

"I'm thankful my safety is the top concern, I appreciate it."

"No use telling me that," Jackson replied with a shrug. Opening his door and then pressing the automatic lock that unlocked Mary's. "Get in, Your Grace," he stated, getting in the car and waiting for Mary to do the same.

Not even moments later, they were driving to the school, which was located only twenty minutes away by car. That was ten minutes driving off of royal property and another ten driving down the main road that took them to the school. As they drove the stretch to out the castle lot, Jackson asked if Mary was cold or if she needed any refreshments.

Mary shook her head, looking out the window as they drove. "I'm fine." She responded as she saw the school in the distance ahead, she was actually happy to go to school. Partly because that meant Saturday was even closer, and her date with Bash.

"When we get there, I'll be stopping at the restroom." She told him, knowing that she had to be accountable for her whereabouts just as much as her detail did. She was curious about the meeting Bash was in right now. Didn't he day she needed to attend it as well?


	12. Chapter 12: The Attack on the Queen

_**Chapter 12: The Attack on the Queen**_

 _ETA is seven minutes._ Reading the message, Bash slid his phone back into his pocket, laughing at the end of some joke he hadn't heard. As he excused himself away from the teachers around him, he leaned against a back wall and surveyed the room with disinterest. Mary would arrive in seven minutes, and the senior meeting started in fifteen. All he had to do was wait.

A second later, a woman walked up. "This is the most I've ever seen you on your phone!" The woman gave him a plum lipped smile, hazel eyes full of mischief, and Bash regarded her coolly. She was wearing red form fitting skinny jeans and a black cut out short tee, with was tucked in. Its top three buttons were undone, her large bust pushed up just enough to be noticed but not enough to be deamed inappropriate. She wore open toe snakeskin heels, both her toe nails and fingernails painted a Burgundy.

She seemed rather pleased with his scrutiny, and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "Hello, Alecia," Bash regarded her.

"Hey. It's been awhile since we met like this."

"On the contrary, I believe I saw you in here just three days ago."

"You haven't called me."

That escalated quickly, not that he was surprised or fazed. "I think I have the wrong number."

"Impossible, I haven't changed it."

"I thought I told you to do so after you told me about your persistent ex boyfriend?"

"Well I didn't, and you would have known if you tried to call it."

"I've been busy."

"It's been four months."

"Why have you been counting? I'm not the only fish on your line."

"I miss you."

"Weren't you the one that said that this was no strings attached?"

"No one else can hit the right spot."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say to that."

"Is there another girl?" Alecia asked him.

"Wasn't there always?"

"But, you're acting _different_ ," Alecia responded, making a face. "Is she a girlfriend?"

Bash paused. Was she?

Luckily, Bash was saved from having to answer. A man walked by that Alecia seemed to recognize, because she called out to him. "Simon! Good morning."

"Ah, Miss Manelli. Good morning." The man smiled at Alecia, then looked to Bash. "Hello, good morning."

"Please, call me Alecia," she replied. Then to Bash said, "This is Simon Westbrook. He's a new substitute. It seems Mrs. Flemmings is sick. Makes sense with the weather changing. He recently moved to France from America."

The man in question was as tall as Bash, with buzzed brown hair. His facial features were very sharp and defined, his mouth small and stubble forming on his chin. He was wearing brown slacks, dress shoes, and a white silk shirt. He smiled at Bash, but Bash could see the cold disinterest in the man's eyes. Not like it mattered. If it was Alecia the man wanted, he could have her, Bash wasn't the least bit interested anymore.

But saying the man was American?

Bash gave a smile. "Cheerio."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My poor attempt at humor."

"I don't think I follow."

"Your accent, it's from south London isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Simon doesn't have an accent. He was born in America."

"Is that right?"

Simon tensed, and it did not go unnoticed by Bash.

Simon replied after a brief pause. "I was born off the coast. Portland, Oregon. I went to college in England, but I didn't know the accent stuck with me."

"Ah, well it did."

"Seems to be that way." Cold eyes regarded Bash curiously. "I was never told your name."

"Oh, Simon, sorry! What poor manners. This is -"

"Nikolas Poitiers. Nice to meet you."

Bash felt the air change around them.

"That a common last name here in France?"

"Seems to be that way."

Simon chuckled, "Indeed. It is such an uncommon name to hear."

"Have you heard it before?"

Simon shook his head. "Not at all." Directing his attentions to Alecia, he said, "I'm going to use the restroom before the meeting." He glanced at Bash, "Nice to meet you, Nikolas. Excuse me."

Bash watched Simon walk away. When he saw the teacher leave the staff room, he made way to turn on his heel.

"If you don't call me, I'll tell him you lied."

Bash paused in his steps and glanced back at Alecia. "You seem well aquainted with him. I don't know why you keep insisting."

"Bash."

Bash was silent moment. "And if I do call you?"

Alecia smiled, and Bash weighed his options. "What about lunch instead?" Bash offered.

"You bastard, you really do have yourself a girlfriend. Fine then. Lunch. Today."

Bash smiled wryly. "It's a deal."

"It's a _date_."

Rather than answering, Bash walked away and out the staff room. Once he was in the school hallway, he narrowed his eyes and worked his jaw, mind working to commit the appearance of Simon Westbrook to memory.

Three minutes later, he stood in an empty bathroom, his jaw tense and his eyes dark. He made a low sound of disapproval in his throat. Where could the British man have gone that would ensure he was back in time for the start of the meeting?

Eyes widening, Bash hurried his way towards the front of the school, sliding his Bluetooth headphones in his ears.

Jackson answered on the second ring. "Pulling up at the front now -"

"No, don't. Drive to the back. I'm texting Schmidt to meet you and Mary at the back entrance. Are you approaching the front door?"

"Well yeah, but Boss, what the hell -"

"Get her head down."

"How?"

"I don't care, but do so. Now."

"Your Grace, I seemed to drop my pen back there. Will you reach down by your feet and see if you see it? ...Just keep looking for a moment, I know it's down there." Redirecting his attention to Bash, Jackson said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"I've got a bad feeling."

"How bad?"

"Can she hear you?"

"Perhaps."

"Then keep your voice down. I'm headed for the doors now."

Bash pushed open the doors to the school, catching only the back of Jackson's Nissan as it rounded the curve and followed the spiral down towards the back of the school. Glancing at it for just a moment, Bash slid his gaze to the figure next to him.

...It wasn't Westbrook, just some kid with no jacket and unruly brown hair. Bash stared at the kid for a long time, body tensed, jaw working as he tried to sort everything out. The accent, the demeanor - he was sure there was something there. Was it possible he'd been mistaken?

"...Sir?" Jackson's voice, lower than before, sounded in his ears. "Your status, Sir?"

"All clear," Bash replied.

"I'm waiting for Schmidt. Anything else?"

"Give her your BT. I want you on site as well in case something happens."

"What kind of something?"

"Anything." Then, "It's precautionary."

"Understood."

Bash disconnected, then turned to the student outside. "Hey, kid. Why are you out here?"

The kid turned to look at Bash, "I'm waiting for the meeting to start."

Bash regarded the student. "You're a senior?"

"Didn't I just say so?"

"Don't talk back," Bash said, irate. "It's starting in a couple minutes. Get inside."

"Yes, Mr. Poitiers."

Bash turned away from the British teen and headed back to the school, eyes scanning the halls for anything out of the ordinary.

Still feeling unsettled, he made his way to the auditorium.

Mary frowned when Jackson asked about the pen, but she obliged and bent down to search for it. "I don't see anything…what is going on?" She asked as she sat upright and saw them moving to the back of the school.

"Jackson, answer me this instant. What is going on? Where's Bash?" She demanded, a trace of worry within her tone.

They had been lying in wait for the Queen of Scots to arrive on school grounds, there were four of them in all, each one dressed in normal school attire per their orders.

One was hiding in the women's restroom, close to the faculty meeting that she was meant to attend, per their information.

Two were roaming through the halls, pretending to gossip about girls and football while they waited for their orders once their operative managed to get his paws on the Queen of Scots.

The final operative was waiting in the parking lot, with the van ready to go once their secured their target.

Each one of the operatives had an earwig hidden within their ear, for easy access in communicating, the microphone was securely hidden within a button on the collar or hood of whatever article of clothing each operative was wearing.

Their mission was to abduct the Queen of Scots at any costs, namely to scare the Dauphin of France into submission. They were a small team of many more, all hidden securely within different factions and places all over France, some even located in Scotland as well.

The leader chirped in on the earwigs, communicating with the other operatives.

 _Check, 1, 2, 3. (Operative in the van)._

 _Copy that, all clear. (Operative in bathroom)._

 _Second copy, waiting. (The two in the halls)._

 _Once the Queen of Scots arrives, subdue and extract. Parking lot, far west side._

 _There is a back hall that you can get the Queen of Scots out quickly, once the target has been detained, begin countermeasures to ensure perfect extraction. (Operative in the van)._

 _Copy. (All three within the school)._

After that it went radio silent while they waited, eyes on every entrance of the school as they waited for the Queen of Scots to arrive with her detail.

The two operatives in the hallway each had a pistol hidden in the back of their waistbands, securely sealed beneath a large hooded sweatshirt they had opted to wear.

The one within the woman's restroom, was hiding in one of the stalls with an 'Out of Order' sign taped to the front of it. His feet weren't showing, and he was well hidden, lying in wait to complete his mission. His pistol was hidden in his waistband as well, though he wore no jacket or other cover-up clothing.

Within the van in the parking lot, the operative was watching monitors and checking the parking lot for signs of activity from any guard detail that might have been assigned to the Queen of Scots.

Mary frowned as she saw the back of the school, looking at Jackson. "Can we get out of the car now? I need to use the restroom Jackson." She said, irritation now present in her voice as she tapped her fingers against the door of the Altima.

She pulled her phone out, texting Bash.

 _..._

 _What is going on Bash?_

 _.._

Jackson passed Mary a small key chain. "Here. Put this on your purse. This is a Body Transmitter. You press the small button and it will send an electromagnetic pulse out to anyone on our team. We'll receive an alert on our phones and be alerted to your location. For us, you'll appear on our radar as a blue blimp. I'll be nearby the school. So if you need anything send a message and I'll respond." He paused.

"If you activate the BT make sure it's only in an emergency. If you aren't being threatened, don't use it. Bash is your security detail but he is also undercover here. He cannot be compromised, so if you need anything that I can help with, request it of me. I will be here. Do you understand?" He asked Mary. "When you get out, you will see an operative waiting for you. It will be a student. He will escort you to the bathroom. Act like you're the best of friends. It's just a precautionary measure with the meeting going on and everything." He gave a smile. "Don't worry."

 _Just precautionary measures. Nothing major. Just follow Jackson's orders._ Bash scanned the throng of people with a frown and sat next to Alecia.

"Your new friend; where is he?" Bash murmured.

"Simon? He should be here."

"He's not."

"Well then how the hell would I know?" Alecia whispered.

"You can find out, can't you?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I want to make sure he isn't lost. This school is a big place."

"It's going to cost you."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Alecia."

"You say that now. There is going to be an art gala next week. Be my date."

"I thought we established I was taken?"

"Maybe your heart and maybe your sex, but I can have your body platonically, can't I?"

"Fine." His eyes still scanned the mass of people. "Well?"

"Give me a minute," Alecia huffed. "He's at that smoking spot in the back of the school; the one designated for the teachers...Bash? Where are you...?"

"I'll be back, save my seat."

Jaw tense, Bash hurried out the auditorium. A second later, he broke into a sprint.

"Schmidt, where the hell are you?"

"Walking Mary to the bathroom."

"Did you see a teacher? Outside when you were waiting for her?"

"A teacher...well, yeah. He didn't pay us any mind though. He was smoking a cigarette."

Bash cursed. "I'll meet you. Stay with her."

 _That son of a bitch._

Mary made her way into the bathroom closest to the auditorium, shaking her head as she walked to the mirror. She had her phone in her hand as she looked it over, sighing some as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

This was going to be a long day, she only hoped that it would go quickly and school would be over soon enough. She glanced down at her phone as she put it into her bag.

Once the Queen of Scots had come into the bathroom, the operative emerged from his hiding spot. Gun drawn, the clicking of the hammer evident in the Queen's ears as he grinned.

"Hello Queen of Scots, time to take a ride." He said, the English accent thick in his tone as he came up behind her and pressed the barrel of his pistol into the small of her back.

Mary's eyes widened as she felt the pistol press against her back, her finger instantly pressing the emergency button upon the BT that Jackson had given her.

"W-what do you want?" She stammered out, dropping her hands to her side as she felt the man put a hand roughly on her shoulder, causing the barrel of the gun to press into her back a bit harder.

"Shut your mouth and move." He said, looking at her as he made his way to the door of the bathroom with her.

 _Moving with the Queen of Scots, assemble by the bathroom._

 _Copy that, headed there now. Detail guarding the door._

 _Mission objective is to be accomplished no matter what._

 _Copy that._

The two boys in the hallway pulled out their guns as they came towards the men by the door that were the Queen's detail.

"Put your weapons on the ground!" One of the boys shouted, the English accent thick with him.

The other male held his gun high, smirking proudly as the man within the bathroom exited with Mary.

Mary's eyes were wide as she saw the other two men with guns, oh god this was an attack on her. She opened her mouth, and let out the loudest scream she could muster, and the one name that came to her lips despite the fact he was undercover.

"BASH!"

The man that was holding the gun to her back raised it and conked her over the back of the head, causing Mary to fall limply into his arms. He threw her over his shoulder and raised his gun, pointing it at Schmidt.

"Out of the way, or the precious Queen of Scots won't leave these halls alive." He threatened.

Schmidt didn't dare move. "Boss?" He whispered into his headphones. "Boss, what are your orders? There are more of them than me. They have guns. They have Mary."

"How many?"

"Three."

"We can't have you killing them. You'll be caught on the cameras, Schmidt. Calm down. I'm almost there."

"Your orders?"

"There's a button for the school's security system near your location, isn't there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Use it. The cameras can't pick up heat signals and they don't have night optional lenses. It will alert the school to an attack and bring it to an automatic lock down, cutting the power andgiving us a window."

Schmidt looked from the gunman to the wall. It was a stretch, and he might end up getting shot before he reached it.

He took the chance; the worst that could happen is that he'd end up shot. He ran for the button on the wall.

"Shoot him!" The operative holding Mary yelled out as he started running for the door. He kept a grip on the unconscious queen as he ran.

One of the other boys shot at Schmidt, while the other ran after the first.

 _Extraction needed!_

The operative in the van came screeching towards the doors, ready and waiting.

The one who carried Mary didn't look back, he just kept running with the unconscious queen over his shoulder.

The other operative who had shot at Schmidt stayed behind to give suppressive fire, to allow his fellow man to escape with the target.


	13. Chapter 13: Race To Save A Queen

**Chapter 13: Race to Save a Queen**

The sound of the gun shot propelled Bash even faster. "Shit!" His phone rang, "What the Fuck?"

It was a conference call. "We're securing the operatives. Seems like some were hiding in the parking lot. One just drove up to the back of the school with a van. What are your orders?"

"Jackson."

He heard the sound of Jackson's rifle in the background. "Understood," he said. It went off a second later. "Target neutralized."

"We're advancing to your position from the outside."

"I don't have fucking time to wait for that!" Bash yelled. He had a bad feeling. Fuck, fuck, fuck. If only Schmidt had activated the security system before...

Suddenly an alarm blared. Bash watched as he heard all the doors lock and shut. A second later, he was plunged into darkness.

Pressing a button on the side of his glasses, Bash dropped into a crouch and scanned for heat signatures. He heard panicked yelling in the distance.

He eventually came upon a large group of heat signatures. Bash counted six in all. Two, he was certain, were Schmidt and Mary. But which two?

Pressing another button on his glasses, Bash read the read outs. Out of the six, only four had guns. Coming up on their positions, Bash scanned the body closest to him. "Schmidt?" he said low to the body lying on the ground.

"Boss," Schmidt wheezed.

"Which one has Mary?"

"She's unconscious on his shoulder."

"Understood," Bash nodded. Reaching for his tranquilizer gun, Bash aimed it at the body next to them.

"You're not armed, so who the hell are you?"

"I'm a student!" A British lilt filled his ears, "I was in the bathroom, I heard it all go on and, is the girl going to be okay? Fucking Shit. Fucking Shit, I -"

"You activated the alarm, kid?" Bash asked impatiently.

"Y-yes."

"Stay down, and stay in cover. Until the police show up. Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a reply, Bash set to work. They may had had Mary, but Bash had one thing they didn't.

Bash could see.

He stayed close to the wall, approaching the first guy in front, to the right. When he was an arm's lengths away, Bash raised his gun, shooting a tranquilizer dart into the guy's chin. The guy sputtered, then crumpled instantly.

Bash flanked to the left wall, coming up behind the second guy. Wrapping an arm around the guy's neck, Bash held him in place as he shot the guy into the side of his neck. Quietly, Bash slid the guy to the ground and continued to his real target.

His blood was boiling, blue eyes flashing murderously, as he stopped directly in front of the guy holding Mary. The guy was a fish out of water, shaking and whimpering, gun out and cocked at every small sound. He didn't even know Bash was staring right at him. It was almost too easy.

He raised the tranquilizer gun. Was there a reason he wasn't killing the guy?

Oh yeah.

He shot the guy twice in the chest, for good measure. He went down the quickest, and Mary followed suit, falling untop of the body of the gunman. Quickly shoving the tranquilizer gun back where he hid it, he ran to Mary and gathered her in his arms.

Feeling her alive and breathing, however, did nothing to stop the boiling rage inside him.

He yelled out, all electronics disabled when in the lock down. "Jackson!"

"Boss?"

"Get us the hell out of here!"

"Hold on."

Bash heard a click and a second later the door leading to the back of the school opened. Jackson, followed by four other men, stepped across the threshold.

"What the fuck?" Jackson said with a frown.

"That's what I want to know."

"Well whatever. Are these guys dead?"

"Not yet, take them before the cops show up. As for the guys you killed outside, we'll let the cops take the credit, for the media. Schmidt is injured. Let's get him to a hospital immediately."

"Understood. And as for the kid there?" Bash turned. The British kid with the unruly brown hair watched stiffly as Bash's orders were executed.

"Debrief him and send him on his way."

"Got it."

Picking up Mary in his arms, Bash stepped outside and made his way to Jackson's car.

Mary gave a small groan, feeling someone's arms holding her. She instantly began to squirm, not knowing it was Bash that had her. "Put me down this instant! You will pay for this!" She barked, one hand moving to smack at whoever held her.

She squirmed more, before finally managing to open her eyes and see that she was outside, and that the man who carried her wasn't an English operative.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was Bash, "Oh Bash! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" She exclaimed, instantly feeling bad for smacking him.

He raised his eyes to hers, a dark look on his features, his jaw working. "Nevermind that," he said quietly.

He opened Jackson's car door and laid her in the back seat, before taking a seat himself in the front passenger. He opened up the glove box and took out Jackson's first aid kit, turning in his seat.

"Can you come closer, Your Grace?" he asked, voice low.

Mary moved towards him, fear written upon her face as she looked at him. "They wanted me. ." She said, her voice barely a whisper as she realized how much pain she was in.

"I feel dizzy Bash. ." She said, wincing slightly as she laid her head upon the passenger seat, her eyes falling closed slightly. He was very angry, she could see it in his eyes.

Just as her eyes closed, she snapped them open and leaned away from him. She quickly opened the door of the Altima, leaning out of it as the naseau overcame her.

She felt the burning sensation creeping up her throat, and the retching sound escaping her lips as she puked onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Her head was throbbing, and she felt absolutely dreadful. When she was finished puking, she kept her head out of the car, trying to take small breaths.

"Oh god. .Bash I don't. ." Her words were cut short as the burning sensation creeped up once more and she puked yet again.

He watched her wordlessly. After a moment, he climbed over into the passenger seat. Slipping his head phones off he called Jackson and put the phone on speaker. "She's not doing too well. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Spare key is underneath the seat. What did they do to her?"

"My guess is that one of them knocked her over the head. Her eyebrow is split open. She has a concussion."

"Hell."

"Yeah."

Bash found the key and stuck it into the ignition. Then, he turned and faced Mary again, grabbing the alcohol swabs small band aids. Tearing a swab open, he cleaned the wound about her left eye. "Sorry, I know it stings," he said quietly to her.

His eyes roamed her face as he applied an ointment and dressed the wound. Her eye was swollen a bit, from where the man assaulted her, the lump bruising quickly on her fair skin. He looked in her eyes and his narrowed.

"Hey. Stay with me. Keep yourself awake. Can you hear me? Your Grace? I'm taking you to the hospital."

Mary leaned back in the seat, closing the back door as she looked at him. "Sebastian. .I'm still with you." She said softly, wincing slightly as she placed a hand to her head.

She was tired, dizzy, and could barely keep her eyes open, but she was still there.

Despite it all, despite how scared she was, she still held a fraction of a smile on her face. Even though she had been held at gunpoint, knocked unconscious by the gunmen, and attempted to be kidnapped by English operatives. She still smiled, because Bash had done what he always said he would, protect her, be there.

"I'm sorry if your cover has been blown. ."

Slowly she closed her eyes, resting her head against the back seat.

"That's not my worry here," Bash said. "Mary," he turned back in his seat and started the engine adjusting his mirrors as he looked at her from his rearview mirror. "You need to stay alert. Keep yourself awake, Mary. I need you to do this for me."

Mary gave a small groan, blinking her eyes open a bit. "I'm tired Bash...and my head hurts." She said softly, looking into the rearview mirror as she tried to focus on him. It was hard, and she was trying her best to stay alert. "Don't leave me..." She whispered, as she continued to blink her eyes in an attempt to keep them open.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bash promised, as he reversed the car and turned up the spiraling roundabout. "Hey, Jackson," I need an emergency unit already mobilized at the hospital by the time I get there. She's not sticking with me."

"I'm already on it. One of the boys already issued a 157."

"Those guys I tranquilized?"

"Connor is sending the Escalade; the school cameras are still down so extraction will be easy. When the police show up we'll initiate special clearance. Everything is going to be golden here."

"Make sure they stay asleep until I get there. I don't want them singing until I have a chance to change the tune."

"Understood."

"Mary, open your eyes!" He demanded as he glanced at her in the rearview. Switching gears, he sped up as he hurried down the innerbelt and to the hospital. The hospital was at least an hour's drive away from the school. Bash was going to make it in a third of the time. His eyes were hard as he concentrated on the road in front of him, Mary in the back seat, and the events that played in his mind. "Those fucking bastards," he said through gritted teeth. "Jackson, run a scan on the dead ones before the cops arrive. I want everything. Get me the car, their weapons, even their first ancestors. When you've aquired enough data from your retinal and object scans, send the info home over to Connor and Reily. I want to get something by the night's end, so have the guys you got with you on scene start immediately. We're covering everything" - he paused as he started snapping to jolt Mary awake - "because this is some really deep shit, not like I have to tell you. And get me a direct line with the Prime Minister as soon as you can, I don't care how you do it."

"I got it, Boss." Silence settled on the line and in the car, only broken by Bash's interactions with Mary and the sound of the engine as he drove. After a moment, Jackson said, "I know what you're thinking, but you prevented it. The outcome could have been worse."

"I should have killed them all."

"Yeah, but, that would have left us up shit creek without a paddle."

"There were signs, and I ignored them. I should have followed my gut. I let my guard down."

"Did you?"

"There was something odd about that fucking teacher, I knew it, but then he wasn't where I thought he would have been. I thought maybe I read into it too much."

"You never let your guard down. You maintained your position and you did your job."

"I didn't do my job. She's injured."

"And you prevented her abduction and her death. We have no idea whose operatives they are and why they wanted Mary. We would have had a hell of a time if you hadn't have been there."

"No, that wasn't me. It was some kid. If that kid hadn't have activated the alarm system. She would have been gone. I would have lost her."

"But you didn't."

"That doesn't matter. It shouldn't have been such a close call. I failed today."

"Sebastian, your job -"

"I'm not talking about my fucking job, Jackson," Bash felt his voice falter at the words.

"Kid, this wasn't your fault. You didn't let anybody down."

"Run the numbers and say that again. Calculate it, and say that bullshit again, and there will be nothing else for me to say," Bash snapped.

"Look, Kid-"

Bash was silent a moment. Then, "I gave my fucking word, Jackson."

"One incident, and now you think you're not the man for the job?"

Bash silently shook his head, "I never said that."

It was November, when Francis left for college.

Bash had driven him to the airport. Their father suggested Francis take a private jet, but the young dauphin dismissed the idea. He was going to study Law as well as Business and he was going to find ways to improve France's relationship with rival powers. He was trying to do it in his own right and with his own power, so as of that point, he refused any royal hand outs.

Bash respected that. But he still insisted on making the drive. (The airport from the castle was two hours away.)

"You know, you didn't have to do this. I could have taken a taxi."

"You know it will take almost an hour just for a taxi to drive up to the front step? You should be thanking me. You're being way too melodramatic."

Francis scoffed from the passenger seat, running a hand through his unkept blonde hair. "Melodramatic? Me?"

"That's right."

"Really, Bash? Now that's new."

"I am Francis Valois, the Next King, and Father I refuse to take a personal jet to London. No, I would rather spend nearly three hours plus the plan ride and waiting fee for my en route than all you to pamper me, as I am ready to - how do they say it? _Don my briches."_

"Is that supposed to be me you're immitating?"

"That was you, yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The pitch was a bit too high, don't you think?"

"On the contrary, your melodramatics sound that way."

"My melodramatics? Really?"

"Just like a woman. Stubborn."

Francis chuckled, "You would know well first hand, the dramas of women, wouldn't you?"

"That's right. You're lucky you just have one woman to contend with."

"Whose fault is it that things are so difficult?" Francis said airly, smirking, blue eyes twinkling.

"Women. They never make things simple on me."

"Right; _I'm_ melodramatic."

Bash laughed, "That's right. You."

Francis shook his head. "It appears so then."

After a comfortable silence, Bash said, "France is going to be lost without their dauphin."

"On the contrary, they still have the other."

"I'm not the one going to be King."

"That's right, you turned down the position and saddled me with the job."

Bash gave a wry grin, "Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd mind being a part of the family business."

"I don't particularly mind it."

"Besides, I'll be by your side through it all."

"Ah, that's right. You will be Head of my security. I'm royally fucked then. Literally. A coup 'de ta."

Bash chuckled, "Never. I'm more suited for this business. I'm better at this job than I am at being a prince."

"That doesn't mean you aren't one."

"I wasn't implying anything of the sort. I'm just saying that I like things this way, you know?"

Francis smiled. "Yeah. I think I get it. I haven't felt that way about being King yet." Francis paused. "But the job description did get me Mary."

"See, Little Brother? _That's_ how you got to look at it."

"She was very accepting when I rejected her offer to come with me to London. Do you think she's upset with me?"

"She's a woman, isn't she?" Bash smirked, "She's probably been cursing your name for the last week."

"Right, I've no doubt," Francis said affectionately, smile wry. "Will she miss me?"

"Of course. I myself am going to be crying every night without you, and for legal and sexual purposes, I don't sleep with you. The Queen of Scotland's lingerie is lying all over your bedroom floor. She'll definitely be missing you. More than me, in fact."

Francis raised his head, a twisted, amused expression on his features. "You're such an ass," he laughed, shaking his head.

Sighing, Francis said, "I want you to protect her while I'm gone, Bash. Not Connor. Not Jackson. I want you to keep her safe for me."

Bash was silent as he took an exit and merged onto another highway.

He said, "They are more than capable for the job. Especially Jackson."

"She's the woman I love. The woman that is going to be my wife. You're my brother. I can trust no other with her safety."

"Because we're brothers?" Bash smirked, a brow quirked in amusement.

Francis' smile was soft. "Yes." He stared at Bash intently. "You'll keep my woman safe from harm, won't you?"

Bash scrunched up his face, "You don't have to ask me twice. I am my brother's keeper, right? She'll be safe. You have my word on that. Just make sure you hurry your ass back here."

"Mary!" Bash called out as he checked her condition. "I've got three more exits. Can you hear my voice? Baby, stay with me."

He turned on his blinker as he got into the right lane, maneuvering his way through cars as he increased his speed. He wasn't worried about the speed limit, he was an excellent driver (something he learned whilst being a rascal in high school), and smoothly made his way across the highway as he headed for his destination. His ETA at that point was fifteen minutes.

"Jackson?" He said.

"Emergency Care Unit is ready and will meet you when you pull up at the ICU."

It was like a dream, she could hear him, hear the concern evident in his tone as he called out her name and begged for her to stay with him. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, they were shut heavy with exhaustion and pain.

Did he call her baby? Or was that a trick of her imagination playing with her mind? Mary wanted so desperately to open her eyes, but it wasn't working. She wasn't working properly it seemed, and the flashbacks were in full swing in her mind.

Slowly her body slid to the side, resting against the door itself as she remained in a now unconscious state.

 _Bash, Sebastian...I'm right here, can you hear me?_

Those were the words playing, no screaming within her mind as she tried to wake herself from this unconscious slumber. But to no avail, she couldn't open her eyes, despite how hard she thought she was trying.

Fear crippled her in this state, the feeling of the gun barrel pressing into her back, the whack over her head before she fell unconscious. He must be so worried about her, how could she tell him she was alright? She couldn't, she couldn't tell the one person that was begging for her to stay with him that she was right there.

 _Sebastian...is your voice drifting away?_

 _Or am I?_

She couldn't bring herself to give up, a small barely audible groan escaped her lips, indicating she was still alive for the most part. The concussion however was taking its toll, was there subderral hematoma beneath where the pistol had connected with her skull?

Would she die? No Bash would ensure she made it out of this alive, he wouldn't leave her, he promised her.

How desperately Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots wanted to open her eyes, to reach out and grasp onto his hand and hold tightly to it for dear life, but she couldn't and try as she might nothing seemed to work. She wanted to scream, but the power of her voice was drowned away in a state of unconscious being, just like her body.

 _Don't leave me...Bash...please don't leave me..._

If only he could hear what she was saying, but the words weren't even escaping her lips. She didn't want to worry him more, but this wasn't helping anyone.

Bash heard Mary's small groan, and his jaw tensed even more as he saw her slump against the door. Looking through the rear view he saw her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids.

...Shit. She probably couldn't even open her eyes. If that was the case, then she was losing control of her motor functions. And if that was the case, then they were in deep, deep shit. He was nine minutes away, but traffic on the exit ramps wasn't included in that ETA.

"Fuck!" He slammed on the wheel as he was forced to slow down.

"Calm down, Kid."

"Jackson, you don't know what she looks like right now. Or how bad it is, or this fucking traffic -"

"I've heard you going way over the speed limit over the last twenty three minutes, and I just heard you beat up my car. You need to stay calm. You're getting way in over your head. That will compromise your ETA over anything."

Bash grit his teeth. "You're right, but she's -"

"The Queen of Scotland, your brother's girl, and the woman you're becoming emotionally attached to. I know," Jackson said firmly. "But you are the Head of Royal Security for the King of France. You're going to make it in the right amount of time. She's going to be alright. She'll need to rely on you, though, Bash. So you need to keep your head cool."

Listening to Jackson's words, and willing desperately for the cars in front of him to _hurry up and fucking move_ , Bash looked to Mary again.

"Mary, I need you to do something. Anything. Open your eyes, move your hand, make a sound. I need to know you're still with me. We are minutes away. I follow this curve and get into the turn lane, make a left at the stop light, and after the second light it's on the right hand side. We can't have you going to sleep on me. We don't know how bad your concussion is. You might not wake up if you fall asleep. I, for one, do not want you camatose for an indefinite period, Mary. If you can hear me, I need you to try as hard as you can. I know it hurts. But I need you to deal with it. Mary. Can you hear me?"

Finally, the altima had room to move. Bash got into the left lane at the median, waiting for the green light.

Mary heard his words, heard him yelling and hitting the car. She tried to do anything, but found it so terribly hard to get anything to work properly.

 _Sebastian...I'm trying, oh god I'm trying!_

She screamed in her head, and very slowly she let out another small groan as she felt her body shifting against the door more. She couldn't do anything more than she was, and right now she was trying her hardest.

She willed herself to speak, to do anything it could.

Finally it felt as if she found her voice, if even for a brief moment of time.

"S-Sebastian..."

But that was all she could muster, her eyes wouldn't open and she couldn't show him that she was still there, not aside from the one name she just managed to utter off her lips. She wanted to wake up, open her eyes and show him that she was still there.

 _Oh Sebastian, I'm here...I'm trying, I'm trying so hard..._

Her body was feeling more like a distant dream to her, like she wouldn't be able to awaken from this. Would she even wake up?

He was in so much anguish over this, over what happened to her. But right now none of this was his fault, none of it, and she knew that, but did he? She was pretty sure that he didn't know it wasn't his fault, hadn't she heard him say that?

She groaned again, trying to find more words to say to him, anything that would show him she was hanging on for as long as she could. Her head was throbbing, and she was starting to feel like she was not really there within her body anymore.

"I...love you..." She whispered hoarsely, trying to speak a bit more but finding it impossible to do so.

Did she say that outloud? Or was it another small dream thought she had? She had hoped that it was real, that she had said it, because if those were her last words, she wanted him to know, and she hoped that he had heard them.

 _I hope you heard that..._

The final thought before everything started swimming in blackness, her chest rising and falling very slowly.

Bash listened to her carefully, eyes determined as the light changed and he drove to the hospital. Punching on the gas he made his way through the throng of cars, past the second light and onto hospital property. As he raced down the stretch that would lead to the ICU, Bash told Mary sweet nothings and promised she was going to be alright.

The doctors were, as Jackson had said, already waiting as many nurses paramedics had waited for them to arrive. A stretcher on stand by, Bash needed only to come to a speedy stop as he unlocked the car doors and had doctors and paramedics swarming the vehicle a second later.

Mary was lifted on to the stretcher and rushed into the hospital, and Bash followed. His cell phone in his pocket, Jackson dutifully on speaker in his pocket, Sebastian Poiters-Valois, First Born Prince of France and Head of Royal Security for the King of France, and Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland, checked into the ICU of The Hospital of Saint Francis.


	14. Chapter 14: Anguish at the Hospital

**Chapter 14: Anguish at the Hospital**

Mary felt like it was all a dream, being removed from the car, hearing Bash tell her things during the drive. It all felt like a distant memory now, she could tell her body was being moved, positioned from a stretcher to a bed.

Was someone removing her coat? Yes it seemed someone had taken the time to remove her coat and set it aside with her bag as they placed her on a bed and pulled a blanket up over her. Her feet had felt cold for a moment's time, but that was only because someone had removed her heels and then a blanket had been placed over her feet as well.

A small prick was felt by her, though that too felt as if a dream was occuring. An IV had been started, and she heard the shouting of doctors and nurses overhead, and then suddenly bright lights flashed before her eyes. The doctor was examining her eyes with his flashlight, and she heard words like, "No pupilary response, prep the CT Scan." and others like, "Bring me the one who brought her in." followed soon after by, "We need a record of what happened to her, laceration on her head, concussed, non-responsive."

Fear coursed through her, as she heard more words coming from the doctors and nurses over her body right now. "Possible OR needed, if patient won't respond. Prep the room." Mary wanted to scream, to let them know she was alright, she wanted Bash. No she felt as if she needed to know Bash was there with her, where was he?

 _Bash! Bash!_

Suddenly the bed was moving, whisking her away to the CT Scan as one of the orders had been called out. Panic was creeping in, she had told Bash she would be alright, hadn't she? She had to will herself awake, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots had to wake up.

Very slowly her fingers started twitching, one of the nurses took notice and paused in the wheeling of her bed. "Doctor! We have movement!" The doctor came over, placing a hand to her wrist, feeling her pulse and taking a moment to stare at her.

If it could even be thought possible, Mary Stuart was fighting back against whatever was trying to claim her into the darkness. Fear, panic, the fact that she could no longer hear Bash speaking to her, perhaps that was all part of it.

Once more, her fingers twitched, both hands flexing as she tried to find the hand she so desperately sought to find. Her lips parted as she fought to speak, the doctors staring at her increduously.

"B-Bash..." Mary breathed out, her hands clenching at the blankets as firmly as they could despite her weakened state.

The nurse rushed over to find Bash, "Is there a Bash?" She called out, her hands placed upon her hips as she looked around, her eyes stopping upon the first born Prince of France himself, unknown that it was he Mary Stuart spoke of.

Mary very slowly began to flutter her eyelids, panic still set within her core as she had yet to hear Bash's voice. The doctor started barking out orders once more, "I still want that CT Scan, but find this Bash and have him meet us there!" The bed began moving again, wheeling Mary off at a quickened pace to the CT Scan room.

Another nurse joined the one in the waiting area, whispering into her ear and nodding before running off to assist with the Queen of Scots and her treatment.

"Bash, please join me. We'll be going to the CT Scan room." She said, before moving to swipe her magnetic card over the pad on the wall to open the doors to lead Bash back.

The bed was wheeled into the room, and Mary was pushed into the machine with the whirling and buzzing of machines around her head. Where was Bash? Was he going to be there if she opened her eyes?

Sebastian followed the nurse further into ICU. As he was lead into a patient room, Bash saw Mary there, being checked and monitored by nurses and doctors. He made his way closer to her, unable to hear her voice through the flurry of medical personal. But he watched and read the flutter of her lips, and with widened eyes reached through the throng of doctors and nurses and grabbed Mary's hand.

"I'm here, Your Grace. Mary. I'm here. You're okay. You're going to be okay. Keep listening to my voice, Baby, I'm right here beside you." His lips were against the shell of her ear as he spoke, his breath warm on her skin. His blue eyes roved over her face in alarm. His hand over hers, his fingers gently caressing and massaging her own.

Mary heard it, and felt his hand holding onto hers. She grasped tightly to his hand, squeezing as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Bash..." She said softly, looking up at him and smiling weakly as she looked at the doctors who just shook their heads at the fact that she was even awake.

"Well, the CT Scan should give us a better idea as to what is going on with her." The doctor said, as the room was slowly cleared to give Bash and Mary some privacy. The nurse pulled the curtain closed as they left, leaving Mary looking up at Bash.

"You know just...called me baby a few times now." Mary chuckled weakly, shifting on the bed though not daring to sit up or move that much. She brought her other hand, the one not occupied by his hand holding onto hers, up to his cheek to rest on it. "I'm here..." She whispered softly, looking into his eyes softly. "Did you...get them?" She asked, not sure if the culprits who had done this had been captured or not.

At the sound of her voice, and the feeling of her shaking, cold fingers on his skin, Bash realized that he let out a bated breath he hadn't known he was holding. It seemed as if, his throat had suddenly closed up, a lump forming that he also hadn't realized was there. His worried eyes softened, a relieved, pained look on his features. He swallowed thickly, trying to move his voice passed the swell of emotion that he - although he had felt varying feelings for the young Queen in the past - had never felt towards her before.

"What kind of non sensible question is that? I think you've forgotten who it is that protects you." He lifted the corners of his lips gently, trying to hide the shakiness he felt, trying to keep Mary calm and stable, and most importantly alert beside him. "So far, I've only called you Baby twice. Are you implying you don't like it?"

Mary moved to shake her head, but stopped herself due to the pain within it. "No...I actually like it." She admitted, knowing that he had caught them, of course he had caught them. She found herself grasping tighter to his hand, squeezing it as she smiled softly. "Thank you..." She whispered, coughing slightly as she realized how dry her throat felt right now. She knew she had scared him, but she had been trying her hardest.

"I fought to wake up...now when can I leave? I hate hospitals...and by now even my mother has heard of this..." She mumbled, blinking her eyes numerous times in order to keep them open. She could feel the IV in her arm, and hated it all the same. But she knew that it was necessary considering what had happened to her. She looked at him, gazing into his blue eyes that she had grown to love. "When they had the gun pressed to my back...my one thought, was knowing how badly you were going to kick their butts for doing this..." She admitted, knowing that there had been more, but she didn't want to say them.

His lips quirked at her bemused words, but the smile sobered when she brought up her captors. Reaching out, he delicately threaded his fingers through her hair, removing the small pins that held up her -now unruly - hair in certain places, and combed through her silky hair with his nimble fingers.

"It was something like that," he murmured, "though until those results come back, we're staying here." His brow quirked, daring the young queen to defy him. He squeezed her hand lightly as his lips gently feathered against her ear and kissed the cartilage there.

Mary sighed softly, contently as she looked over at him, "Do you think they'd get mad if you came onto the bed with me? I want to be in your arms...if only for a moment." She said, frowning ever so slightly as she thought back to the school halls.

She could have been taken, killed, but he did what he always did, save her. She owed him her life, but more than that though. She loved him, and it was even further intensified knowing that he would do anything to keep her safe. She squeezed his hand gently, feeling the way her body shuddered ever so slightly at the kiss that he bestowed upon her ear.

Bash's lips quirked, "Don't tempt me. I'm already breaking more than enough rules on the clock," he said in her ear, chagrined. He felt the goose bumps erupting on her skin and his smile slowly grew. "You were nearly indefinitely unconscious, and now look how you're reacting. The Queen of Scotland is quite a deviant." He pulled back, gazing at her full face a moment, blue eyes accessing her again before leaning further inward.

A loud cough from his pocket interuppted him, right before his lips met hers.

Stopping inches from her lips, Bash reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "...Jackson?" He said in bemusement, "You haven't hung up yet?"

"And left the fate of my Nissan in your hotheaded hands?" Jackson's southern drawl resounded in the air between Bash and Mary, "I think not."

"I've been at the hospital for a little while now, I'll hang up first."

"Don't you dare, Kid. Kissing on assignment is a violation of protocol."

Bash frowned, "What makes you think I'm kissing anyone?"

"If you're talking that bedroom talk, you're snogging."

"You're showing your age, Old Man."

"I'll shoot you in the leg." Bash heard sirens and noises in the background, "While you were flirting, I've already arranged things with the police. Though this incident can't be kept under wraps from the media, they'll only know what's been sanctioned."

"You issued an eight fifty seven?" Bash asked, brows raised.

"The police chief wanted to be...difficult."

"So our status?"

"All clear here at the high school. And the goods have already been imported home."

"Sounds like you don't need me on the line, then."

"On the contrary."

"Pardon?"

"It's only twelve in the afternoon, Kid."

"Your point?"

"You're not off the clock yet."

Bash sucked in a breath, and let it out slowly.

"So your little ROMCOM with Her Majesty is going to have to wait."

"I'm not so sure," Bash started, voice flat.

"Ten meter distance, Kid."

"There is a ten meter distance."

"I'll shoot you in the leg," Jackson said, and Bash knew that he saw through the lie.

"Well I'm already at the hospital, so I'll take the bullet."

"Don't show _your_ age, Kid."

"I don't think I can do what you're telling me to do right now."

"Your duty? Your job? Did you forget who the hell you are? Mister HRS?"

"I haven't forgotten anything."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious."

"I thought I gave the title of HRS to a guy that had what it took to always use his head at all times. Not some snarky, snot nosed, Kid."

"I'm not sure the answer you're looking for."

"I know what you're feeling, Kid, but -"

"You've been saying that this whole time," Bash snapped, "but you, Jackson, have no idea what I'm feeling."

"You promised the dauphin she'd be safe. You're reeling from what happened, but you kept your promise - "

"It's more than just my promise. I -"

"Kid -"

"Did you run the numbers, Jackson? Because I did. At nine thirty this morning when we made it to the hospital. I ran the numbers, double checked them, and ran them again for two hours and forty five minutes. For two hours and forty five minutes I came up with calculation after calculation, and then other calculations that I hadn't even thought before added themselves to the list of ways I fucked up today. I literally, royally fucked up today, Jackson.

"And suddenly, at eleven thirty nine this morning, ten of twenty five calculations presented themselves in front of me, and I'm a fish out of fucking water, soaking them up as if they were the fucking _ocean,_ Jackson, and I can't find it in myself to be the HRS or just another Tail when she's looking up at me with eyes like this. You have, no idea what the fuck I _feel like_ right now. So by all means, shoot me in the fucking leg, because I deserve way worse than that."

There was a short silence that stretched in the air. As the silence, the words, and the tension all settled in the atmosphere, Bash shut his eyes with a shrewd expression as he forced himself to look at the girl beside him, his expression pained by the realization that once again, Mary Stuart had left him completely overwhelmed and beyond flustered, to the point that he expressed it openly without second thought. He stared at her, his face unreadible as he hastily ended the call and stood before Mary with bated breath.

Mary stared back at him, reaching up with her free hand to cup his cheek as she slid her hand back around his neck. She didn't say anything, for she knew words couldn't mean as much as actions as this point. She hadn't realized it all, and she hadn't realized how much affection had seeped into his words, the panic, the fear, even the realization that he seemed almost incapable of not being around her, just like she was starting to not be able to stop thinking about him.

He had taken so many risks today, so much had gone out of control and she heard it straight from his lips just now. She hadn't realized how much pressure this was, how quickly things had gone from decent to horribly wrong today in the course of a few hours time.

Her eyes gazed intently into his blue ones, seeing the wear of the entire morning already weighing heavily upon his shoulders and mind. She took a small breath, pulling his head down closer to her own. Very softly her lips pressed against his, her hand still pressed against the back of his neck to aid her in kissing him.

Damn protocols, damn orders, in her mind she didn't want anyone or anything else right now. She had most likely been upon death's door, but returned from it so she could be with him. She knew that she didn't want things any other way.

She lifted her other arm, the one that held the IV within it, and gently placed that hand upon his cheek as she continued to kiss him.

Bash, no Sebastian was the one person she loved right now. She knew beyond a reason of a doubt, she loved him and would do anything for him.

Mary Stuart was going against everything her mother thought best, she was carving her own path, and doing so involved freely giving her heart to Sebastian, which she had already done the other day. She wouldn't let him go, and she would do anything to stay with him.

She parted her lips ever so slightly, taking in a breath as she kept the kiss going, nothing too rough or hard, simplicity and soft were her lips upon his. The hand around the back of his neck, its fingers began to tangle lightly within the back of his hair. while the hand upon his cheek, her thumb lightly traced small circles along his jawline.

Bash felt his unease growing at her tenderness, and at her simple, sweet affection. Against her lips, he whispered, "I'm sorry. If I had been more careful, you wouldn't be here right now. I - I'm sorry."

Mary shook her head, pulling him closer. "Sebastian...I am not blaming you for this." She whispered, placing both her hands on either side of his face. "Please...lay down with me? Please..." She asked him, staring into his eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I can't do that," he said gently and apologetically. He paused a moment, then said, "When I realized that I was slow to save you, and that, you were in danger somewhere I wasn't...it seems I had forgotten what it was like to feel helpless."

The words were sudden to Bash's ears, but he knew that they were true. There was a swell of emotion within him that he had never felt before. There was a shakiness in his voice and in his hands that he had never noticed before. Had it always been there? "I was scared." The words felt so feeble, so foreign and pitiful, and yet Bash couldn't will any of the notions away. "I don't quite understand.." he admitted, swallowing thickly, "but when I realized I was going to be too late, I thought you were lost to me already, and it -" he frowned, unable to find the words.

He gave up, it seemed, because he shook his head and instead said to Mary, "Even if it took two hours, I'm relieved that I can be near you like this." Closing his eyes he gave her a weak smile, then gently slid his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. "If it means anything, I'd lie with you if it wasn't for the fact that we still need to approach the matter of our relationship delicately. Perhaps I'll make it up to you once we're home."

Mary frowned slightly, but gave a nod as she smiled at the eskimo kiss. "And if we're speaking honestly here, then I want to tell you...my final thought was that I would miss our date. That I wouldn't get to see you smile, hear your laugh...see your stubborn face when I refuse to sit in the back." She said softly, lowering her hands to the bed as she felt a small pain within her head.

She knew that as soon as she would be released from here, they would head back to the castle where she would most likely get bombarded by people. "When we get back...could you find a way to sneak me in without having to speak to everyone? I don't think I could handle it right now..." She whispered, suddenly feeling weak and feeble, just like a girl who couldn't do anything on her own. "Bash...I'm scared, about being alone...anywhere..." She said softly, reaching out and taking hold of his hand as tightly as she could muster.

"As for this..." She indicated their entwined hands, "I am thankful that you're here...and you saved me, don't ever forget that. You, Sebastian. You saved my life." She said, looking over at him as she smiled softly, giving his hand a small squeeze as she closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to go home, lay within his arms and just pretend the world didn't exist anymore, if only for a little bit.

His face was pained by her insistence. He didn't feel like her hero. He felt, more than anything, as if he had just been so slow. Too slow. So he gave a slight shake of his head and replied, "I'm glad it feels that way to you. I wouldn't want you thinking any less of me because of this." His gaze sobered even further as his eyes glittered at the Mary's words.

With gentle determination, he replied, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Mary. As long as you're with me - as long as I'm meant to protect you, Baby, - I won't let anyone take you away." He squeezed her hands gently, before bringing them both to his lips. His lips skimmed her knuckles, placing tender kisses on each one.

His mind was whirling as he wondered what it all was he was referring to, and also whether or not he just made a vow he one day would fail to keep.


	15. Chapter 15: Heading Home

**Chapter 15: Heading Home, to Intense Conversations**

Mary smiled as she rested her head back against the pillow, a small content sigh escaping past her lips. She knew he wouldn't forgive himself that easily, but she also knew that he would calm down much more when they could leave the hospital.

About forty five minutes later the doctor came back into the room, slipping beneath the curtain and making his way over to the opposite side of Mary's bed. "Alright, you're free to take her home. Just be sure you keep an eye on her, wake her every hour for the next three hours. When you're sure that she will wake on her own, feel free to allow her to get a full nights rest. Some pain medication has been prescribed, and it was just a concussion to the head. CT Scan was normal, showed no signs of internal bleeding." He said, before handing Bash the paper with Mary's prescription on it. "Take care, the discharge papers have already been signed and completed. Feel free to take her home now." With that he turned and left the room.

Mary looked over at Bash, "Can you take me home now? Please?" She asked him, sitting up as she looked at the IV in her arm while the nurse walked in and removed it quickly enough. Mary rubbed her arm where the IV had been inserted, and than looked at Bash as she grabbed her coat and bag. "Please Sebastian...I want to go home..." She said, reaching for his hand.

He instantly took hold of her hand as he helped her to her feet. He took her coat and bag from her, helping her arms into the sleeves before returning her bag to her and pulling her to his side.

He had let go of her hand only when they had to pass the nurse's station to make it to the parking lot; as soon as they made it to the car, he helped her into the front passenger, before going around to the driver side door and slipping inside himself. He drove with one hand on the wheel, and the other intertwined with her own. He urged her to sleep on the ride home, but he didn't insist too strongly; he personally felt as if she had slept long enough in the hospital.

Twice he stopped on their way; once to stop by a gas station to refill the gas tank and buy water for Mary to take her medicine, and the second time for food as he knew she hadn't eaten, ("Well, Your Grace, curly fries or steak burgers?"). It was quite frequent that he'd glance at her from the corner of his eye and bring her hand to his lips.

As Mary requested, when they finally arrived back at the castle - at almost five p.m. - he drove the Nissan into the back garage. He flashed the headlights at the wall once, then waited as the platform lowered them to the basement. After parking the altima, Bash escorted Mary the elevator that would take them to a small aclove hidden in shadow near the foyer. Very carefully, still holding her hand, albeit loosely, he led them up the steps and right to Mary's door.

"Stay here and get some rest for now," he said, "I've got to deal with a couple things and report to the King. Even though I'd rather stay with you."

He squeezed her hand once more before letting go, "I'll text you?" he asked hesitantly, unwilling to leave her side but knowing he had no choice.

Mary gave a small nod, not wanting him to go but knowing that it was necessary. "Please don't be long. ." She knew she had no right to ask that, but she did anyways partly because of all that had happened. She looked at him, doing her best to put a brave smile upon her features.

She gave his hand a small squeeze leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. She was tired, and would probably lay down until his return. She reluctantly released his hand and took a tentative step inside her room. Her gaze locked with his, a small frown formed upon her face.

Things needed to happen, and he needed to go report on what had happened at school. And he would also want to go see those men who had done this. She knew that he would want to go and see those people, get his answers and whatever else he needed to do to them.

"Tomorrow night. .are we cancelling that. .?" She asked, her frown only growing as she hoped that just because of what happened he wouldn't cancel their date.

His eyes flickered to her injuries and back to her expression. Brushing his knuckles gently across her right cheek, Bash said, "We can discuss that when I see you later, okay?" He gave her a gentle smile. "You should focus mainly on getting well rested."

"Just don't be gone too long? Please. ." Mary murmured, lifting her hand to catch hold of his as she frowned slightly. Yes, she was injured, but she was alive still. She didn't want to cancel the one night she was most looking forward to, "I'll get some rest. ." She said softly, offering him a small smile.

At the sound of her unease, Bash stepped in close to her, moving them further into the threshold of her bedroom. He kissed her, holding her face carefully in his hands.

"I know," he whispered against her lips, responding to the things he knew she was trying her hardest not to say. His lips left a trail of kisses up her nose and on her forehead as he continued, "but I'm right here. You're home. You're safe. I'll only be a few feet away; there's nowhere here that I won't be able to reach you."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I know it's hard, but I need you to bear with it for a little while. I need you to show me you'll be strong, Baby, or I won't be able to leave this spot," he professed gently. "It's hard to leave you - in the state I'm in, especially - when you look and sound how you are right now."

Mary understood, and she brought her hands up to hold his. She kissed him back before pulling away, she looked right into his eyes. "I can manage, a shower and some rest will help."

While she wanted to beg him to stay, she knew he had business to finish up. Things had to be taken care of, lest people continued to busy themselves in what had happened to her. She put on her bravest smile, despite how vulnerable she was feeling right now.

"I'll see you soon." She said, hoping that her voice and appearance were coming off stronger then she knew she presently was right now.

Bash smiled at her determination. "That's my girl," he said gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He walked away with reluctance, every part of him unprepared for what he knew was coming to him. His hands were still shaking. He was still reeling, as if he was still trying to save her.

He walked to the end of the hall and to an elevator behind a red door. There were only two floors it led to. He hit the button for the fourth floor.

Barely fifteen seconds later, he was less than ten feet away from the throne room. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers, trying to ease the tension he felt.

The closer he came to the door, the louder the voices on the other side were. Or, more correctly, voice. Bash inhaled to ready himself.

In front of the door, the security detail straightened to attention when they saw him, addressing him as they moved aside to let him through. Although he dreaded the meeting he was about to find himself in, he opened the doors to the throne room without hesitation.

"...How in the hell did English operatives infiltrate the school and almost kidnap my daughter? Well, Henry?"

"Marie, our intelligence suggests there was someone working on the inside."

"Your so called _intelligence_ never once bothered to background check the British students and staff to make sure that there were no threats?"

"We don't break the privacy rights of civilians without due cause, Marie."

"They're British! That is due cause enough!"

"Marie, the British have been our allies for quite some time now. This is no longer the sixteenth century."

"If we were allies, then why would they kidnap my daughter?" Marie de Guise snapped. "Further more, don't you have people on the inside as well, to prevent such occurences? What about that HRS that you assured me was very thorough in his work, despite my protests on having that child be the one to keep my daughter safe?"

As Bash quietly made his way to the conference table, Marie de Guise - her face enlarged on the projecting screen, looked in his direction and curled her lip upwards in distaste. "Speak of the devil," she hissed. "You, boy, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

All eyes in the throne room shifted from the projector screen to him.

There was only an audience of seven present, counting himself and the Scottish regent, who was video chatting the French royals all the way from Scotland. To the sides of him, Riley, Connor, and Jackson sat, Riley and Jackson on the left and Jackson to the right. In front of him, at the head of the table, sat Catherine, the French queen and his father's wife. To the right of Catherine his father stood, a brow raised inquisitively.

Bash took in an inaudible breath. "Regent Guise," he began, "the -"

"Do you think there is anything you can say?" Marie de Guise scoffed off Bash's words as she interjected, "Your nerve, thinking that there is a way you can explain yourself to me! Don't waste my time giving me excuses, Sebastian Poitiers. This," she said snidely, eyes flashing back to Henry and then contemptuously back towards Bash, "doesn't surprise me. I told you that having a mere child as the head of your security detail was a bad idea, and I hadn't been wrong! To make matters worse, my daughter had to get caught up in his inabilities -"

"The situation might not have been entirely in our favor, but Sebastian most certainly did his job." Jackson leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest, eyes steely as he stared at the Scottish regent on the projector.

"Andrew, you dare say something so incredulous to me?" Marie said in an appalled matter, as if she were really hurt by his objections.

Bash darted his eyes over to Jackson briefly, seeing a frown settle on the older man's features. He was a bit surprised that the Scottish regent spoke to his team member and former mentor so intimately, but that surprise quickly faded as he thought hard on the circumstances. Francis and Mary had known each other briefly, before Bash ever came to stay at the castle. Seeing as Jackson was a team leader during those days as well, it made sense that there was some familiarity.

Not to mention the fact that not many - including himself - knew Jackson's real name.

By the scowl on the older man's features, Bash figured that they both were presently thinking along the same lines. Jackson raised a brow in annoyance as he replied to Mary's mother, saying flatly, "What makes it so incredible?"

"This child's negligence is the reason why my daughter was almost taken -"

"This _child_ , as you're referring to him, is the only reason why your daughter was secured inside the school, and the reason why we suffered minor casualties."

"He wasn't the _only_ factor," Marie snapped, "I read the report given by the team member in the hospital. There was a boy there that pulled the alarm. He received outside help."

"The boy only did what Schmidt was meant to do originally anyway. You've read the report, so you are damn well aware that it was _Sebastian_ who gave the order to secure the school -"

"You _dare_ speak to _me_ like -"

"Yes," Jackson growled in frustration, "I do. Is there anything you've got to say about it, _Marie_? You seem to have forgotten some very important information about His Majesty's Head of Royal Security. He may be young to us, but he's the _first prince_ of France."

Bash saw Marie's face falter a bit, as if she just remembered that bit of information. He watched as she glanced quickly at Henry then at him before addressing Jackson again.

"That -" she started, but Jackson interrupted.

"In addition, he _voluntarily refused_ the title of _crown prince_ in order to be a member of the _RSSO_. He wasn't handed the title of HRS easily. He earned his stripes three years ago during the 'Nightwall Incident'."

"T-that -"

" _He_ would have been the next king as well as _Scotland's consort_ if he had wanted the position. Hell, this kid, by birthright, could arrange for that at any point he very well wishes. You aren't just talking about some nobody off the street or some aristocrat that got himself way in over his head. You're talking to the first prince and the sole preventer of the coup from three years ago. Have a little respect, and listen to the facts."

Marie, reprimanded into silence, warily eyed Henry, her lips thinned, and worry on her brow.

Henry held up a hand in an order of silence before saying lightly, "You are not incorrect, Jackson," - Marie visibly blanched at this - "however -"

"The Scottish regent cannot be entirely faulted. She's a mother, and worries for the life of her child," Catherine continued, with mild disinterest, and - Bash was certain - a hint of wry amusement. "So we must be somewhat sympathetic -"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean - I was stricken with worry, and I reacted impulsively," Marie nervously explained, eyes settling on Bash with both trepidation and displeasure - "How could I have forgotten your bravery in that incident three years ago? You willingly gave up the crown at that time as well, allowing your brother to become dauphin, and so nobly. You do have a breadth of capability that goes beyond your years, first prince. I was rude, and I beg your pardon."

Bash fought the roll of his eyes as his lips quirked in wry amusement that mirrored the queen's as he replied, "But regent, we are all sympathetic to your woes. Your fears are sound."

He was certain that no one missed the relief that seemed to fall upon the Scottish regent's shoulders at his dismissal towards her behaviour to him.

Jackson continued speaking then, saying, "Had it not been for the first prince, the queen would have not made it to the hospital as quickly as she did. Her condition could have been much worse, especially if he hadn't instructed Schmidt and myself to closely watch the queen. Though I'm not privy to the details, it was Sebastian who ordered me to stay close by the school in case the Scottish queen needed assistance. Had it not been for his measures, I've no doubt your daughter's whereabouts would not be known at this time."

Marie quickly eyed Bash. "Had you left her at the hospital?" she demanded, her earlier pompous air returning.

"No, regent," - _Of course not; would I be here if I did?_ \- "we were released two hours ago. I just recently returned from escorting your queen to her chambers."

"Oh," came Marie's reply.

"I suspect that those involved knew the demographics of the student body and faculty. Normally, all admitted to the school have their backgrounds checked. I'm certain that those responsible for this knew this bit of information and more than likely assimilated themselves into the school all within a span of seventy two hours. I'm assuming that their recon of the area was more than likely done during the night as well."

"I'm checking airport logs for flights with rendezvous or departures from the United Kingdom," Connor informed the room. "We're also checking the data from their weapons and their vehicle for leads on their individual personalities to see if it could give us clues as to why the English government would have done this."

"I spoke with them," Marie quipped, "and the Prime Minister denies any involvement in this incident. He says that whomever is pulling the strings behind this has nothing to do with the English government."

"That is a bit hard to believe, considering the intelligence they would have had to gather in order to pull a stunt like this off," Catherine retorted dryly, "or are they honestly expecting us to buy that malarkey?"

"I don't think that the Prime Minister is lying," Bash said. "If Parliament were the ones who orchestrated this attempt, it would not have been done so sloppily. Frankly, there was nothing covert about this, and that would definitely not be the English government's style."

"So you think we're dealing with amateurs?" Marie asked Bash with an incredulous tone, and Bash shook his head at the same time his father did.

"He's saying that whoever did this is acting without permission of their government. Which rules out an act of terrorism on Britain's side, especially if they are a lone group without their country as the benefactor."

"Which keeps the English in the clear of any charges of treason or UN encroachment."

"Are we so sure that isn't just what the English government wants us to believe?" Marie said, to which Jackson replied, "For what reason would they have to start a war with their own allies? Currently the United Nations has its own global terrorist threats to worry about, so why would the English voluntarily lose its own allies? Especially with their own enemies on their borders?"

"Jackson is right," Henry agreed. "The Russians are getting very ballsy lately, ever since they granted Edward Snowden political asylum. It's been brought to UN attentions that Putin has sent Russian aircrafts to follow the flight patterns of English airliners. About a year ago, those actions violated the English airspace. Things have been tense between Putin and Parliament ever since."

"So they definitely wouldn't risk damaging any alliances they have, in fear of a Russian attack."

"Right," Bash nodded, shifting through the gathered pieces of information and forming his own suspicions. "That still doesn't tell us the most important thing: which is who is behind this and why."

"I detained a few operatives today for questioning. I'll definitely find out what it is they are trying to accomplish and who wants it done." His father nodded, satisfied with that answer. Marie's lips flattened, but she didn't say anything in response.

"In the future," Bash said to her, "this will not happen again."

"Do not say things you can't guarantee, _first prince_ ," Marie said saucily.

"Tell my daughter to contact me immediately. I will see to things here on my end."

Without so much as a good-bye, the Scottish regent disconnected from the video chat. Bash stared at the now blue screen of the projector while everyone else let out breaths they must have been holding.

"That woman gets on my nerves," Jackson and Catherine uttered in unison, while Henry shook his head and Connor and Riley snickered.

"So Mary is in her room?" Henry asked Bash.

"Yes, she should be resting."

Henry nodded, "She needs it." Again, Bash agreed.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked Bash.

Bash raised a brow and quirked his lips, hearing the question that wasn't spoken.

"What would you like me to do?" he countered, though he already knew the answer by the hardened look in his father's eyes.

"Handle it."

At the note of authority in his father's voice, Jackson, Riley, and Connor stood to attention.

Bash nodded. He began turning to make his exit when Catherine said to his back:

"I hope you live up to these assurances."

Her tone was light; wicked, cruel, and mocking. Bash didn't comment as he walked out the door.

All four _Royal Security and Special Operations_ operatives were silent as they made their way to the elevator.

Riley broke the silence first. He hit the button to take them back to the main hall of the castle, then said, "Boss, what would you like us to do? I'm getting a vibe about this thing. Something doesn't make sense."

Bash nodded as the elevator opened, "You're right," he murmured, his eyes distant as he thought about the situation yet again. He said, "Riley, keep training our new guys. Connor, find out what you can on the data we sent over as well as the logs from the airports. Riley will help you with this after hours -" Bash paused. "Then look into any undisclosed issues Britain may be having with Russia or anywhere else."

"Plan to make another house call to the Prime Minister?" Connor asked.

"And Parliament, if need be."

"Got it, Boss." Connor frowned then, "But what about the three guys we've got detained?"

"I'll handle it alone," Bash said simply, not missing Jackson's frown of disapproval in his peripheral.

They were all at the second elevator that led to the basement. As they waited, Jackson said quietly to him, "I'll be damned if you 'handle it' on your own."

"And here I thought you were disappointed in me."

"Not disappointed, you punk ass kid. When have I ever been?"

Bash smiled lightly.

"That didn't quite reach your eyes."

"Ah, well -"

Jackson lightly placed his hand out, stopping Bash from walking on the elevator. "Go see her."

"After I do this."

"No, Kid. Now."

"That's not happening," Bash said grimly. "This is something I have to do."

"And you'll do it, Sebastian," Jackson said, irate.

"Well I don't feel like waiting."

"You and I, Connor and Riley - we all know what's going to happen to those guys," Jackson said somberly. "My personal opinion on the matter aside...I'm not trying to stop you, kid. Do you think I don't see it? Do you think none of us see it?; it's rolling off of you in waves."

"Jackson -" Bash hissed.

"Will you be able to face her after? Do you really want to? Think about it."

 _Do you really want to hold her after you've killed these men?_ The question was a hard and powerful one, and it wasn't that Bash wouldn't, so much as the fact that for Mary, who was so very innocent and pure in this aspect of life, would it be fair to her, to touch her or taint her after taking the lives of three men, all less than thirty feet from her?

His eyes softened just a bit, as he regarded his mentor with a frown. "You've gotten soft."

"I'll shoot you in the leg," Jackson vowed, then motioned up the stairs with his head. "Go. In the mean time, I'll help Connor. Don't keep us waiting _too_ long," he gave a pointed look, "but come down when you're ready."

Had it been any other circumstance, Bash might have taken the opportunity to say the last word and maybe tease Jackson on his newfound knowledge that was Jackson's real name. Instead, Bash watched as Jackson waited for the elevator to be sent up to him. He waited until the elevator doors closed and then remained there still, running a hand haphazardly through his hair.

He wanted to see her, but then again he didn't.

He wanted to see her, but - was his current state less dangerous as what it would have been if he and Jackson had went down to the basement together?

He leaned against the elevator and sighed. Taking out his phone, he dialed her number.


	16. Chapter 16: Panic Sets In

**Chapter 16: Panic Sets In, Unable to Cope**

After Bash had left her in her room, she had showered and dressed in a simple pair of purple silk pajamas. She had placed her phone on the charger next to her bed, and pulled back the covers to curl beneath them.

She had fallen asleep almost instantly, a dreamless sleep that thankfully seemed to actually rejuvenate her slightly.

That was, until the nightmares had creeped into her dreams.

Mary felt the gun smacking against her skull in her nightmare, the pain and anguish that filled her soul at the thought that she wouldn't see Bash again. She screamed in her nightmare, screamed his name but was unsure if she had been screaming out loud.

Tossing and turning had plagued her, and she wasn't able to wake from it. There were tears spilling forth from her eyes as she remained trapped in her nightmare beneath her covers. She wanted to wake up, needed to wake up and forget the pain that was coursing through her emotional state right now.

...thankfully her phone rang right then, and she heard it.

Mary jolted awake, crying out as she frantically reached for her phone and slid her finger to answer it.

She put it to her ear, sniffing as the sobs were made evident in her tone. "H-hello?" She practically whimpered into the phone.

Part of her hoped it had been Bash, she hadn't checked, but she had a gut feeling it was him. And she knew that he wouldn't like hearing the fact that she was crying right now. She sat upright in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she shakily held her phone to her ear.

His worry was apparent in his voice as he spoke, "What's wrong?"

Mary shook her head, "Can you...come here, please?" She said between small sobs, feeling her body shake as she tried to forget her nightmares.

"Bash please!" She begged through another bought of sobs as she dropped her phone onto her bed, burying her face in her hands as she let herself go and just sobbed in her bed.

And then he was holding her in his arms in a second; almost as if he had been there the whole time.

His strong arms lifted her crumbled form from the tangle mess of her sheets and brought her close to him, tucking her head under his chin as his hands gently moved the hair from the front of her face, wiping at her cheeks and rubbing the length of her arms and holding her hands.

Yes, he wasn't good at handling people who cried, but he knew exactly how to handle this from her. Her fears, her sadness, her ache. It wasn't something he had to second guess, nor was it something he had to hesitate towards. Her vulnerability and neediness pushed his own trepidations and troubling thoughts far from his mind as he gently rocked the frail girl in his arms.

"Mary, Baby, Mary," he whispered, "It's okay, baby, it's okay."

Mary felt him instantly, and her arms reached up and tangled around his form, crushing him to her as she shook her head.

"It was like...it happened all over again..." She sobbed into his chest, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. Her hands grasping at the back of his shirt, clinging tightly to it as if she would break out of this reality at any moment.

She knew that he didn't handle her crying well, but he was here, and there were those names he was calling her again. Oh god how she craved the safety of his arms right now, she didn't want him to leave again, but she knew he had too. And very slowly, she began to calm in his arms, clinging to him as tightly as possible. She didn't want him to go, oh no she didn't want to face those nightmares over again when she closed her eyes.

Her body was still shaking slightly, but she clung to him as tightly as possible and she couldn't let go. Despite everything screaming at her that she had too, she couldn't possibly let him go right now.

"Don't...let me go...don't let them get me..." She pleaded with him, sniffing as her sobs slowly started to cease.

Something slammed into him, hard. It made his throat dry, made his hands tremble yet still at the same time as they traveled to her hair. Made his heart stutter, stall, stop, and then beat so wildly in his chest that it hurt. It was something he hadn't felt before and yet, he knew the emotion wasn't foreign to him.

There were remnants of memories that flitted through his mind. His mother, mainly. Grief stricken. Drunk. Violent. Full of self loathing. The one time he had fought off her attempts of abusive, only to see her crumble before him, sobbing over and over again about his father. That was the first time he ever openly admitted to loving his mother, the first time he thought he could hate his father (prior to ever meeting him; a lot had changed since then), and the first time he felt overwhelming pity for someone. The first time he had ever wanted to chase away someone else's demons.

And now, there were so many familiarities to his past and the present. The overwhelming pity for the girl he cradled in his arms, the slow boiling anger coiling in the pit of his stomach at the cause of her distress, the strong desire to chase away her demons.

But all of that was not as apparant as the overflowing wealth of emotion that seemed to travel from his heart to his fingertips. It was how it made him feel as it did so, that made it not quite the same as ten years before.

Yet it was all these revelations that made him realize, unlike mere hours before, that he meant it when he promised that he would never let her experience those emotions ever again. He whispered this to her against the shell of her ear as she slowly quieted. He knew, somehow, that he'd always be one step ahead when it came to her safety, that no one would ever catch him off guard again. He'd protect the peace of mind of the Scottish queen, even if one day such a vow would kill him.

So he promised, his voice full of the emotions he felt (some he had yet to name), "I won't let anyone take you away from me, Mary. You're safe with me. No one here, now, will hurt you. I won't allow that to happen. I won't let it." His eyes were blazing brightly from the unyielding weight of the sureness in the words he spoke. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her into him a bit more, willing her to believe him, to _feel_ from him, how determined he was to live up to all the assurances everyone else around him seemed to second guess.

Mary felt herself relax against him, nodding at his words as she slowly lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. She sniffed some, keeping her arms around him and gripping his shirt as tightly as possible. "What if...the nightmares come back?" She asked him, realizing she wouldn't dare sleep again lest they returned to her.

"I can't face it in my mind again..." She whispered, staring at him as she tried to figure everything out. She knew he meant what he said, she trusted him more then anyone else right now. She realized it all in that moment, there amidst her sheets.

Suddenly she pulled back just enough so that there was a bit of space between them. She hadn't realized just how fragile she was being, and yet she was letting him see her in her most vulnerable state.

"Sebastian...will you...stay until I fall asleep again? And come back before I wake...or have another nightmare?" She whispered, almost inaudibly, but knowing that he would be able to hear her almost instantly. Her fears were stronger then ever right now, so fresh in her mind as she tried to push away the horrible things that had happened to her earlier this morning of all things.

Her hands still gripped his shirt tightly, as if afraid to release him at all. She couldn't let him go, wouldn't let him go right now.

Wordlessly, he covered her hands with his own, before removing them from his shirt as he moved on the bed. He pulled back her covers then tugged her, gently, towards them.

He wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries as he covered the Scottish queen, but he did so anyway before she could protest. He then sat carefully back on the bed, on top the covers in a modest spot beside her, a bit awkwardly. A bit...nervously? He looked at her, hand darting out to wipe the tears from her cheeks as his eyes roamed the features of her face with worry. He tensed his jaw as he quietly regarded her, willing to do anything she asked of him in that moment.

Mary was about to protest, but when he sat next to her she reached out and pulled him downwards. She wanted him to lay with her, and she wondered if he would protest that right now. "Lay with me...and hold me..."

Her words were but a hushed whisper, as she looked at him while trying to move over so he could lay with her. She wanted to feel his arms around her as they laid there, feel the safety and security of his embrace as she drifted off to sleep yet again. She hoped that it would work, to quell the nightmares and enable her to rest peacefully for a short amount of time. "I think...it'll help me fall asleep easier...knowing that you're holding me...fighting away the nightmares..." She whispered again, hoping that he would do as she asked, not as a queen, but as her, Mary.

"Protecting me...with your arms around me tight..." She whispered yet again.

Bash hesitated, mind faltering at her words, stiffening a moment. He regarded her carefully a moment, reading the sincerity in her gaze, making sure he wouldn't be creating for her an uncomfortable experience before reaching down to unlace his shoes. He then turned, his back towards her a moment as he slid the dark colored sweater vest from his shoulders, leaving his checkered plaid button up. A bit awkwardly, Bash maneuvered both guns from the holster underneath his shirt. Placing them both on the night stand beside him (along with his vest) before turning back to face Mary. He moved just enough to pull back the covers and slowly slid under them, feeling the soft material through the black slacks he wore.

Gently he slid an arm under her back and pulled her into his chest, holding her to him as he laid beside her, his head resting against the headboard of her bed as he glanced down at her.

Mary slid an arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest as she closed her eyes. "Thank you...Sebastian." She murmured gently, curling up against him as close as she could, her hand resting on his hip as she did her best to relax and drift off once more. The sheer closeness of his body, the feel of the warmth he gave off was actually sending a small blush to her cheeks as she laid there with him. She wanted this closeness for as long as possible, and knew that she needed to be able to let him go eventually.

She lifted her head slightly, looking at him as she tentatively brought her hand up to rest on his cheek rather then his hip. She shifted ever so slightly, moving upwards more as she lightly pressed her lips to his. Her hand slipping around his neck to rest at the base, fingertips ever so lightly dancing at the base of his neck.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he kissed her back, gently brushing his lips against hers as he found himself tucking loose tendrils of hair behind her ears.

Mary relished in the kiss, continuing it for a moment longer before she pulled away. She laid her head back down on his chest, curling against him as she snuggled beneath the covers and against the one person she felt could keep her absolutely safe.

"Don't leave until I'm asleep...please..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she listened to the beating of his heart.

"I wouldn't dare," he said quietly, his fingers gently running through her soft hair, as he felt her weight on him. He looked at her tenderly as his fingers twirled strands of her hair between them, massaging her scalp and the back of her neck.

Mary drifted off to sleep easier this time, the feel of his arms around her and within her hair helping to soothe any nightmares that dared try to return to her mind.


End file.
